


FWB|| Klance HS AU

by whoisbrian



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bullying, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Week, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisbrian/pseuds/whoisbrian
Summary: What do you think will happen when the two boys decide to be friends with benefits? No strings attached, of course. One boy confused about his sexuality and the other one falling in love. Well, to answer that question, a complete fucking mess.Warnings:-lots of smut-self-harm-sexual assault-(internalized) homophobia-bullying-assault(hate crime)-underage drinking
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all like slow burns then this ain't the book for you. Also I'm going to put a minor trigger warning. There will be a little bit of homophobia in this chapter and some slurs. It's not much because I personally hate writing homophobia, but I still wanted to warn you.

The dark, faded sky showed no stars. There were too many lights in the city for even a single star to appear. The football field was lit up with bright, white lights that helped guide the players. People in the stands cheered and shouted. Cheerleaders did what they did best, cheered. It was Friday night. A perfect night for a high school football game. It was nice outside, being only October. There was a slight breeze, just enough to cool down the Arizona temperature.

"I fucking hate you for bringing me here," Keith bitterly spoke. He hated football, and crowds, and people. It wasn't his cup of tea' as some would say. He liked his room, where there were no people.

Pidge sighed as she held up her camera. She snapped a few pictures of the players on the field. "Listen, Debby Downer, I need to do this for yearbook. I don't want to be here either but I am," she said as she tried to focus on the players from her school.

"You couldn't have brought..." Keith trailed off into thought. Did they have any other friends?

Pidge looked up at Keith. She adjusted her glasses and snickered. "Exactly, we don't have friends, so you're kind of stuck with me."

Keith sighed and titled his head back. They were sitting in the front row of the bleachers. You know, where the loud parents sat. "Kill me now," Keith whined. There wasn't a thing on earth he hated more than school events.

"You have five more minutes of the game, just shut up," Pidge silenced the Raven-haired boy. "Look at the football players and be quiet." She kept her gaze through her camera lens. Every player ran through her view, but one caught her eye. This player caught the eye of many. "Lance McClain, number 28."

"You mean the dumbass in our fourth hour?" Keith asked. His eyes scanned the field in search of the player. "He's got such a pretty face, but he's so... stupid."

Pidge snorted. "So you think he's cute?"

"You'd be crazy to not find Lance attractive. Even straight guys think he's hot," Keith mumbled softly. He felt a little embarrassed admitting that, but someone had to say it. Lance just had a charm to him. Even if he was another cocky rich boy, he was awfully cute.

"That's a stretch. He's alright," Pidge said with a shrug. "Don't go around boosting his ego though."

"Pfft, as if that's even possible. He's so full of himself I don't even think it's possible for his ego to get any bigger." Keith has known Lance since freshman year. Were they ever friends, no. Keith was the gay reject that no one paid attention to and Lance was the rich boy that everyone loved. They lived in two very different worlds. That's why the two never spoke. It was like there was a line keeping them apart.

Pidge on the other hand had known Lance since kindergarten. They used to be really close friends until Lance started sticking with the popular crowd. "You'd be surprised," Pidge said softly, trying to focus on getting pictures.

Only a few seconds went by before the game ended. That was a win for Altea High. Keith watched as Lance took off his helmet in excitement. The team celebrated in the middle of the field. Keith scoffed. They won every game, you'd think they'd be a little less excited. Keith never understood the point of sports. All the players did was get hurt to entertain others. Not to mention, it was extremely boring.

"Yes, we can leave now. Come on, Pidgin, my bed awaits me," Keith said happily. He was more than ready to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

The two walked across the cement. They were exhausted. Pidge was just happy she got her work done. Keith was happy he could go home. He had homework that he probably wasn't going to even look at, but that was the usual. Keith just didn't care enough to do the work that came with school.

Keith happily skipped into the parking lot. He wasn't thinking about much. The little that was in his mind at that moment was quickly wiped away when he ran straight into someone.

"Son of a bitch," Keith swore. "Watch where you're-" Keith was quick to shut up when he looked at who he ran into. James Griffen. Keith cursed himself. He hated James, with a fiery passion.

"You ran into me, you fucking brat," James said in defense. He crossed his arms and looked at Keith in the eyes, showing he wasn't threatened.

"I'm the brat? Still living off mommy and daddy's money, Jamesie?" Keith asked. You could hear the attitude in his voice, proving he did not like being talked down to. Even if Keith was an outcast, he still fought back when needed. Keith knew who he was and didn't need other people talking to him like he was less than them.

"Still don't have a mommy and daddy, fa-"

"Say it, I dare you." Keith stepped closer in anger. James always tried to use Keith's sexuality against him like it was bad. Yep, Keith was gay, to no one's surprise. That wasn't a thing to make fun of, especially when it was directed towards Keith.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"James," a voice called. Keith's head spun to the side to be met with he himself, Lance McClain. "lay off." Lance looked down at Keith. He'd never been this close to him before. Keith was pale, his eyes were indigo. Lance took a mental note of that.

"This has nothing to do with you, McClain," James said in anger. He didn't like Lance just as much as he didn't like Keith. James was just a hateful person.

"You're right, but being an asshole isn't funny, you just look stupid. Now get in your fucking car and go home," Lance commanded James. He stepped in between Keith and James, James not moving an inch. "Or is there going to be a problem?"

James scoffed. He turned on his heel and headed towards his car. Lance watched carefully as James got in his car and sped off. Lance smirked at his victory. James knew better than to step to Lance.

"You didn't have to do that," Keith said. Lance turned to look at him. His voice matched his body so perfectly, Lance took another mental note of that.

Lance looked Keith up and down for a second. Keith gulped, noticing Lance's intense gaze. "I know, I didn't. What kind of person would I be if I just let him talk to you like that?"

"Just because you stepped in for me doesn't mean you're a good person, Lance. You're just...nosey," Keith said quietly. He looked at Lance for a second longer before walking away, Keith didn't want to spend any more time there with him. He also didn't want to hear what else Lance had to say. "What a fucking tool?" Keith huffed under his breath.

Pidge was in awe over what she just witnessed. She looked at Lance one time before running to catch up with Keith. "What the fuck was that?" Pidge asked, still not comprehending what just went on.

"What was what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know the first chapter was a little short, but that's just the intro. If your new, Hiya! I'm Charle! This story was originally on wattpad but recently wattpad has been going through some wack ass changes. I'm worried it will be deleted off of wattpad so I started publishing on AO3. If you would like to read it on wattpad the title is the exact same and my username is _whoisbrian_ As of right now 46 chapters are published on wattpad and I upload every 5 days! I will try to post two chapters a day on AO3! Feel free to point out any mistakes involving grammar and spelling!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> ~Charle


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Opposites attract, correct?'

Keith hated school, as any other kid did. Sitting in a classroom listening to teachers ramble on about the same dumb shit for twelve years. Yeah, that wasn't exactly Keith's favorite activity. What made him hate it even more was the fact that he had to wake up at six in the fucking morning just to work for seven hours. It was basically hell. People he didn't like, work, teachers dictating his life. It wasn't fun.

Keith walked through the hallway of Altea High. The school he had been going to for the past four years. He was a Senior now, soon to graduate. It surprised him that he made it through this many years without dropping out and becoming a stripper. Because for a while there he most definitely was considering that, but his older brother would have his head if he ever did that.

It was the middle day, almost lunch, thank God. It was fourth hour, Keith's favorite hour if you asked him. It was English, and he loved his English teacher. Also, he had the class with Pidge which was a huge plus. Besides, Keith was really good at English. It happened to be the only subject he was passing at the moment.

The Raven-haired boy walked into the class with a smile. His eyes scanned the room in search of his best friend. She was always in class before Keith was, so he knew she was somewhere in there. Keith spotted the short girl sitting at her seat in the back of the class. The teacher let them pick seats every quarter, another reason Keith loved that teacher.

Keith took his seat in front of Pidge. "Missed me?" Keith asked as he turned around to face the small girl.

Pidge looked at Keith and laughed. "I did, then you sat down. Now I miss you not being here," Pidge said in a joking manner. The two joked around like that all the time. It was just a thing that they did. Not like it hurt their feelings.

"Aw, you're so sweet. How did I ever get so lucky with a friend as amazing as you?" Keith asked sarcastically followed by an eye roll.

"More like how did I get cursed with you?" Pidge corrected him. Both of them burst out into a fit of giggles. It was funny when they joked around like that. Anybody that would happen to listen to their conversations would probably be concerned.

Keith opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the loudness of the popular kids that entered the class. Lance McClain and his crowd consisted of his best friend; Hunk. His secret little crush; Allura and her boyfriend; Lotor. They were normally loud, like all popular people. They weren't the rude kind though. Sometimes they were a little standoffish, but never rude. Lance was the typical rude one, but everyone was too busy kissing the floor he walked on to realize he was an asshole.

The bell rang signaling to the students that class was now in session. Everybody took their seats as the teacher stood up from her seat. Mrs. Jackson was her name. Mrs. Jackson looked over all of her students, waiting for them to relax and quiet down.

"So, I know I have talked to you about a project at the beginning of the year. Your Senior project, that is. Your Senior project is an essay that you get to write with another person in your class. It is about growing up. What growing up means to you. What high school so far has meant to you," she spoke as she walked around her class. "You will be assigned a partner today and will immediately start working on your rough draft. You will be bouncing ideas off each other and will be having a constructive conversation."

The class sighed when they heard they would be assigned partners, nobody likes to work with someone they didn't know. It was social suicide. It was opening up to someone you didn't know and didn't want to work with. Mrs. Jackson was normally very flexible with who students worked with, but when it came to the Senior project that was not the case.

"I'll call out two names and you and your partner will come and get the rubric. Understood?"

"Yes," the class all said. Everyone was annoyed with the whole assigned partners thing. The teacher began calling out names that Keith didn't necessarily pay attention to. Unless it was his name he didn't care.

"Lance and Keith."

Keith's eyes went wide. Come again? Lance? Lance McClain? Keith was ready to run out of the classroom. After Friday night's interaction between the two Keith's officially decided he wanted absolutely nothing to do with Lance. He knew that long before Friday, but that day drew the line with Keith.

Keith's eyes shot across the classroom to look at Lance. Lance was already looking at Keith with what seemed like a shocked expression. He watched as Lotor burst out into laughter and gave Lance a shove. Lance laughed a little and shook his head.

"They're mocking me," Keith mumbled, slightly pissed off. He was not the person to be fucked with, let alone made fun of.

Pidge snickered a little. "Give him hell, Keith," Pidge said as Keith got up from his seat. She watched as both he and Lance approached the teacher.

"Lance, Keith," she began with a smile. "I've noticed an extreme difference between you. From your work ethic to the crowd you hang around, you two are very different people."

"Yeah, which makes me wonder why you would put me with this idiot," Keith bitterly spoke as he grabbed the rubric from the stack on the teacher's desk.

"Keith, be nice...Opposites attract, correct?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

Keith glared at Lance through his peripheral vision. "Doesn't mean they get along," Keith said back.

Lance smirked a little. "Still salty about Friday, Mullet?" Lance asked. He didn't bother turning to Keith, he already knew how mad he was.

"Mrs. Jackson, if something...unfortunate happens to Lance I blame you," Keith said before walking away. It wasn't like he was going far. They were in a classroom. Keith and Lance were forced to work together, so he wouldn't be getting away from Lance anytime soon.

Lance gave Mrs. Jackson a look and she just laughed. Lance followed Keith to his seat and sat down next to him. Keith looked at Lance, almost like he was studying him. He didn't say anything, just looked at him. Lance didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Keith was kind of intimating, but most definitely not to Lance. Lance wasn't scared of much, especially a skinny nerd.

"Students," Keith began to read the rubric. "You have a total of two weeks to finish this essay. It will consist of six paragraphs. The first paragraph will be an introduction. The next two will be body paragraphs dedicated to one partner. Then the next two will also be body paragraphs dedicated to the other partner. The last will be the outro paragraph. Find a way to make your paragraphs work with each other. I will not be looking at your work until the day it is due, but tomorrow you must turn in a rough draft of the intro and title. You will have a total of four class days to work on this. You will also be presenting in front of the class."

Lance looked at Keith while he read. "So you're telling me, she wants us to come up with a whole paragraph in just one hour...or-" Lance turned his head to the clock. "thirty minutes?"

"That's what it says. There's literally no way," Keith muttered. He was starting to feel the pressure. This was the only class he was passing, so he tried his hardest to keep at least this grade up. Considering he didn't want to work with Lance made things harder.

"Dude, if we can't finish this thing in class just come home with me and we can work on it there," Lance suggests. He wasn't necessarily asking. More so telling Keith that's what was going to happen, regardless if he wanted to or not.

"Me," Keith said as he gestured to himself, "go to your house? Nah I'm good," Keith said before leaning back in his chair. He was all set on spending more time with Lance. That was a huge no for him.

"I wasn't asking. I've got football, buddy. My grades need to stay in shape," Lance said before snatching the rubric for Keith's desktop.

Keith scoffed. "Yeah? If it that's important, let's see you do it yourself," Keith spoke in a harsh tone.

"Listen, I don't know what your issue with me is, but you need to drop it. I don't even know you and you've got an attitude like I hurt you or something," Lance defended himself. He was fed up with the constant saltiness coming from Keith's mouth.

Keith glared at Lance. He just stared, not saying a single word. He wanted to yell at Lance. Keith just wanted to see the rich boy be told no for once. One day he didn't get his way, Keith wondered what that looked like. "Don't be such a brat," was all Keith said.

"Me? You're the one being a fucking brat. Every time I look in your direction or talk to you, you turn into a raging bitch."

Keith laughed, he titled his head to the side and giggled. Maybe Lance didn't mean to sound so stupid, but he did, and it was just funny to Keith. "Fine, whatever, but can we at least try to finish this? Because I really don't want to go to your house."

Lance looked at him and shook his head in annoyance. "Yeah fine, fine," Lance muttered. "I have no ideas for this thing though."

"Yeah, well, neither do I." Keith just stared at the paper that was now in Lance's possession. He could tell that Lance had slipped into a deep thought because he wasn't saying a word.

"Dude! I've got it." His eyes lit up like stars when he got an idea. "She said opposites attract, and she's right, we're two completely different people. What if we write about what separates us, you know? Like not the boring stuff that happened in our past, but what separates us in society," Lance said. Lance really hoped Keith would side with him for once.

Keith thought about it for a minute. It was a pretty good idea. "Wow, you do have a brain up there. I'm shocked," Keith spoke in a mellow, blunt tone.

Lance wanted to say something back, but he decided against it. "Well, do you think it'll work?"

"Yeah, it's actually a pretty good topic, but I feel like it's kind of cliche," Keith mumbled. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and thought a little. What could they add to it? Something to make it more interesting. Keith snapped his fingers. "We write about each other. Instead of me giving this boring-ass statement about myself I write about you, and you write about me."

Lance smiled a little. "Not bad, Mullet," Lance agreed happily. He watched as Keith dug around in his backpack and got out a notebook and pencil. He started writing down notes on what the two came up with. "You know, we make a pretty good team."

Keith's eyes lifted to look at Lance. "Don't push it, rich boy," Keith threatened with a glare.

"Oh, that's what I am to you; rich boy?" Lance asked, feeling slightly offended. He didn't like being labeled as rich, it was sort of annoying. There was more to him than the money that belonged to his parents.

Keith put his pencil down to look at Lance. "You are...many things to me," Keith stated before giving Lance a sarcastic smile.

"What else am I?"

Keith inhaled deeply. "Annoying, egotistical, rude, nosey, narcissistic, stupid-"

"Okay!" Lance cut him off, knowing he'd just keep going. "I get, you don't like me...for no reason."

Keith looked at Lance. He had many reasons not to like Lance. The list went on for what seemed like forever. Keith smirked to himself, knowing it got to the football player that there was someone in this world that didn't worship him. To Keith, Lance was just a kid that had too much hype.

Before Keith could say anything the bell rang singling the end of class. "Fuck," Keith cursed under his breath. He started to frantically pack his stuff, not wanting to be late for his next hour.

"Looks like you're coming over anyway," Lance mumbled.

Keith whined, "Do I have to?" He was going to object to this idea until the moment he stepped in Lance's house, which would hopefully be never.

"Yes, yes you do. Meet me outside of this class after sixth hour, okay?" Lance grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Hallpassing was his time to fuck around with his friends, so he wanted to leave right away.

"Urg, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did NOT expect so many people to read the first chapter already. Are you guys new? Did you come over from Wattpad with me or are you guys just stumbling upon this story? I'm pleasantly shocked. If you guys are new, hey, I'm Charle! Here are a few things I want you guys to know about. If you are reading my story, be nice to others. I don't want y'all arguing in my comments or being rude. We are all people, be fucking nice. Next, if you don't like my writing don't read it. I don't want people dragging me for my passion. Instead, leave constructive criticism about how I can improve and what I can change. Also, I strongly encourage you all to point out any mistakes you find in my writing. Even if it's the slightest thing, it helps a ton! Lastly, if you are a trump supporter, racist, homophobic, xenophobic, sexist, Islamophobic, or you body shame people; get the fuck off my page. Thank you!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> ~Charle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...let's play a game'

The last bell of the day had rung a few minutes ago. Students were always quick to race out of school when the day ended. Nothing was more exciting than getting to leave school. Either for summer break or just till the next day. It was a breath of fresh air for everyone, even teachers.

Keith walked through the halls, going to meet Lance. He was not excited, to say the least. Keith wasn't a very expressive person to begin with, but going over someone's house that he didn't like wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to go home and go to sleep. Keith sighed realizing he never got what he wanted. He put in his earbuds and drowned everything out with Twenty One Pilots.

Keith saw Lance from the corner of his eye walking towards him. Keith crossed his arms and spun on his heel to face the taller boy. Lance shot Keith a smile in which he did not return. Keith knew he was being rude, and he didn't care.

"You could at least act excited," Lance mumbled. He waved Keith on, the Raven-haired boy trailing behind him.

"Now why would I do that?" Keith asked as he questionably rose an eyebrow. "I'm not much of an actor."

Lance looked behind him to glare at Keith. "Why don't I believe you?" Lance was a people person. He loved being around people and being social. Which meant he knew a lot about a lot of people. He could tell there was a deep story behind Keith's rude attitude.

"Because you're arrogant?" Keith suggested.

Lance chuckled. They had reached the doors that lead outside. Lance had pushed the door open and held it open for Keith. Keith gave Lance a look before walking out the other door. Lance scoffed. Why did he even try? "Or because you have secrets?"

Keith looked up at Lance as they walked into the parking lot. "Secrets?" Keith asked as if he didn't understand what Lance was talking about.

"Secrets. Someone like you has a reason to be so...defensive," Lance said. Keith didn't say anything, which only made Lance think he was right.

"Don't dig too deep," Keith muttered quietly. Lance looked at him, almost in a concerned way. "You won't like what you find." Lance was right, Keith had secrets. Things about him that made him the way he was, but they were called secrets for a reason.

"There's a story to everyone. Not everyone's story is pretty," Lance mumbled. He hit the button on his keys that unlocked his car. A navy blue pickup.

Keith just shrugged. The rich boy had an expensive car. To say the least, Keith wasn't surprised. Lance didn't bother opening the door for Keith considering he'd just be a brat about it. Keith got in the passenger's side and Lance hopped in the driver's seat. "Why do I have a feeling you suck at driving?"

Lance put his hand to his heart, acting like he was hurt. "I'm an amazing driver. I have not received one ticket and I've never been in an accident," Lance declared as he started the car.

"Maybe because you can buy your way out of everything?" Keith asked before adjusting his seatbelt. He looked at Lance waiting for a reply.

"I'm a minority, you really think that works for me?" Lance asked with a slight smile. He kind of found it funny when he argued with Keith, it kept things interesting.

Keith laughed a little. "Touché."

The ride to Lance's house was quiet. Keith had his earbuds in and kept his gaze at the windshield. He loved car rides, it was so calming for him. Keith looked at Lance. His lips were moving, almost as if he was singing. Keith paused his music. The radio was on, playing One Republic. Keith wondered how he didn't hear that to begin with. He watched Lance as he sang along, it was kind of cute. Lance hadn't noticed his admirer considering he was focused on the road. He had a really good singing voice, to Keith's surprise.

They pulled into a suburb that was full of huge houses. They all looked new and nice. Again, Keith was not surprised this was where Lance lived. They drove down the streets. Lance pulled into the driveway of one house at the end of the street. "Come on," Lance said as he pulled his key out of the engine. He got out of the car.

Keith didn't quite realize what he was getting into until he was standing in the driveway of Lance's house. He'd be going in and meeting his family. Keith gulped. He was just a nineteen-year-old boy from Chicago. He lived with his older brother. Keith wasn't smart or upper class like Lance was, not saying that Lance was smart.

Lance unlocked the front door and opened it. He looked behind him at Keith, laughing at his expression. "Dude, loosen up. Nobody is ever home."

"Ever?" Keith asked. He stepped inside Lance's house and shut the door behind him.

"In this house, if you want something you work for it. So me and my siblings all have jobs to work. Since I'm still in school I only work weekends," Lance said as he kicked off his shoes on the mat by the front door. He set his backpack down and gestured for Keith to do the same.

Keith took a minute to take in his surroundings. His house was nice. The walls were white with dark wood trim, and the ceilings were high. "What do your parents do?" Keith asked as he took off his shoes and put his backpack aside.

Lance was quiet for a minute. He lead Keith further into the house. Lance walked into the kitchen. "Around this time last year my parents got deported back to Cuba," Lance said in a soft tone. He didn't sound sad, but maybe a little upset.

Keith's eyes grew wide in shock. Sometimes he wished he just shut up. He felt bad because it was clearly a sensitive topic. "Lance, I'm sorry...I-I didn't know," Keith stammered. He felt a pit in his stomach for upsetting Lance, that was the last thing he meant to do.

Lance shot Keith a smile. "You don't have to be. Shit like this happens. There are people in the world that have it worse than me, so I've gotta be grateful for what I've got." Lance was ideally the type to get upset and take a long time getting over things. He had a sensitive soul, so things were harder for him to take in. But it's not like he'd show it to people he wasn't close with.

"My two older brothers were both moved out of the house when it happened. They didn't want to pull my sister away from her job and didn't want to take me out of Altea High. So they came back here to live with us until I go off to college and until my sister moves out," Lance explained. He was definitely a family man and a mamas boy. For Lance, family came before everything.

"So you live with all of your siblings?" Keith asked. He looked around a little bit, noticing Lance was keeping an eye on him.

"Yeah, what about your parents? What do they do?" Lance asked.

Keith gave Lance a look. "What's the sudden concern for?" Keith muttered, getting a little territorial. He didn't like talking about himself, especially his past.

Lance returned the look Keith was giving him. "I thought we were getting to know each other?" Lance quietly mumbled. He didn't think he got the wrong impression, Keith was just being...Keith.

"Why do you want to get to know me?"

Lance sighed. Why was he so difficult? Couldn't he loosen up a little? "I don't know because we're partners? If I have to write about you I might as well try to get to know you, right?"

Keith giggled a little bit. "There isn't much to know about me, McClain. I'm just your normal, angsty teenager," Keith laughed.

"You're not fooling anyone, dude. I know there's more to you than dark clothes and a mullet," Lance groaned. He was always good at reading people, but Keith was different. Lance had to dig at the boy to even get him to speak. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To space," Lance sarcastically blurted. "We're going in my fucking room, weirdo," Lance teased. He lead Keith upstairs. Keith had no words, it's like the house kept getting bigger. Lance opened a door all the way at the end of the hall.

Keith followed behind Lance as he walked into his room. The walls were painted navy blue, making the room look dark. He had led lights hung at the top of the walls. There was a tv plastered to the wall and facing it was a queen bed with a dark wooden frame and gray sheets with a matching comforter. There were nightstands on each side of the bed and two dressers. A closet on the furthest wall with a desk next to it. His room was well kept, surprisingly.

Keith noticed a guitar in the corner of his room. "You play guitar?" Keith asked.

Lance sat on his bed. "Yeah, that used to be my dad's. He taught me how to play when I was like six," Lance recalled. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the times he'd play and sing with his siblings. "Don't be a stranger. Everything displayed in my room is meant to be looked at."

Keith nodded his head and began to walk around the spacious room. On Lance's desk, there was a picture frame. The picture inside was what looked like a toddler Lance sitting in a woman's lap. "Your mom?" Keith asked.

Lance smiled a little. "Yep, that's my beautiful mamá."

"You're a Mama's boy, huh?" Keith continued to look around his room, finding almost every interesting.

"That I am. She's my number one fan."

Keith thought it was sweet that Lance was such a softy. It was something he'd never expect from someone like Lance. He walked over to another dresser. It had a bunch of records stacked on top of it. "You like records?"

"Of course I do. My family is a music type of family, so I'm all about music," Lance explained. He kind of liked opening up and just talking to Keith. "Pick a record and I'll put it on for you," Lance said as he got up to get his record player. It was kept in a black box to keep it safe. Lance took it out from his closet and set it on his desk.

"Are you sure there's something I'm gonna like in here?" Keith asked with a laugh. He turned to look at Lance.

"I like all kinds of music, I'm sure you'll find something."

Keith took that as a challenge. He began to go through the records that were laid out. Maroon 5, Charlie Puth, Travis Scott, Nelly, Logic, Kid Cudi, Post Malone, Billie Elish, Hozier, Panic! At the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Sam Smith, Queen, Michael Jackson, Aerosmith, Frank Ocean, Tyler the Creator. Keith huffed. He wasn't kidding, he liked all kinds of music. Keith picked the obvious choice. Trench by Twenty One Pilots.

Keith handed Lance the record. Lance looked at it. "Ah, an emo man of taste," Lance said as he took the record out of its sleeve. He put the record on and picked up the needle, starting it at the beginning of the record. Lance loved the crackling sound it made before playing a song. Jumpsuit began to quietly play in the background as Lance returned to his spot on the bed.

Keith laughed a little and joined him on the bed. "I never expected you to be such an...interesting person," Keith admitted. He always saw Lance as a dumb jock that hit on every girl. Keith never pictured him to have so much depth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked, slightly offended.

"I mean, you're the quarterback to our football team, which has never been better since you started playing. You have a line of dumb blondes waiting to sleep with you. You have this pretty face and sense of humor... In all honesty, I just thought you were another rude popular," Keith said as he looked at Lance. He sat criss-cross, feeling a little uncomfortable getting to know Lance.

"You know, I don't even know why you don't like me," Lance whispered. "Like what did I do to make you hate me so much?"

Keith fell silent. He didn't have an honest answer to that question. Keith's original idea about Lance was that he was spoiled and rude, but Lance has proven he's none the sort. "I guess, in the beginning, I saw you for who everybody explained you to be. You were this untouchable boy who has money and looks. You're athletic and get what you want. Everybody worships the ground you walk on and I just hated that about you. I hated how you were praised."

Lance gave Keith a playful look in which Keith laughed at. "So you're saying you don't hate me anymore?" Lance asked with a smirk. Keith didn't say anything. He began to play with his hands in his lap. "I'm taking that as a yes even if it's a silent no."

Keith chuckled at him. "Don't let it get to your head. I still don't like you," Keith said, even though it wasn't true. He didn't want to get close to people. People were a no-no.

"I'll take it," Lance murmured in slight happiness. "So, if this project is about us we kind of have to get to know each other."

The project, right. Keith had completely forgotten about it. He had just let it slip his mind. "Don't you already know enough about me though?"

Lance scoffed, "Oh, please! I know that you're stubborn and pushy. I know that you don't ever wear color unless it's red or really dark purple. And you're judgy."

"I, for one, think that's enough information," Keith said humbly. "And since when did you start paying attention to what I wear?"

"I pay attention to a lot of things."

"Oh, bullshit. You fall asleep every day in fourth hour," Keith laughed. Lance gave him a shove. "What? It's true!"

Lance got a little quiet. "Dude, can I ask you something...without you getting mad?" Lance asked, the tone in his voice becoming more serious.

Keith shot him a look. "Depends on the question," he replied.

Lance looked up at Keith then back down. "Are you gay?" Lance asked in a softened voice. Keith burst out into a fit of giggles. "I'm being serious!"

"Yes, I'm gay. I thought everyone knew that?" Keith exclaimed. He just thought it was funny that Lance struggled to ask that question.

"I mean I heard rumors, but I didn't want to assume," Lance defended himself.

"Chill, McClain, it's not that deep," Keith said. Hearing Lance say rumors gave him a slight idea. "I have an idea, let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"You tell me a rumor you've heard about me and I'll tell you the truth. I'll tell you a rumor I've heard about you and you tell me the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters today because why not. I might post more because I feel like once everyday will take too long. Also, some of y'all just let me look stupid in these chapters. Like why don't you tell me when I spell things wrong. It's embarrassing LMFAO.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Truth or Dare, McClain?'

Lance's face lit up in excitement. "Dude, I'm so down," Lance said. It was a way to get to know Keith so he liked that idea. Besides, he kind of wanted to know what people said about him.

"You first."

Lance leaned back and thought for a minute. He tried to think about things he heard about Keith within the past few years. People liked to talk a lot about Keith. They only really talked about him because he was one of the few boys openly gay in school. "I heard, you and James Griffin used to be friends."

Keith gagged, he hated James. They always argued and picked on each other. It was a never-ending feud between them. "We were never friends. We went to elementary school together and he always tried to one-up me, but I was better than him in every way and that pissed him off. So when I came out he loved to use that against me," Keith concluded. "Never in a million years would I befriend James."

"He's so full of himself," Lance stated. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Keith laughed. "And you're not?"

Lance took the pillow out from under his head and tossed it at Keith. "No, I'm not! I'm very humble!" Lance said in defense. Lance didn't find himself selfish or anything like that. He cared a lot about others.

"Humble my ass!" Keith threw the pillow back at Lance causing the Cuban boy to laugh.

"Okay, your turn," Lance mumbled as he put the pillow back under his head.

Keith thought for a minute. He had heard a lot about Lance, maybe too much. "You lost your virginity to Nyma in the ninth grade," Keith said softly.

Lance looked up at Keith. "Where did you hear that?"

"That's not the point, is it true or not?" Keith asked with a smirk. He figured from Lance's reaction that it was true. Besides, it's something Lance would do.

Lance's face heated up. "Yes, it's true. Now, where did you hear that?" Lance asked as he sat up a little.

"I have my ways. Your turn." Lance gave Keith an annoyed look that only amused the older.

Lance took a minute to think a little. "You made out with Marilyn at Allura's party last year?" Lance asked as he rose an eyebrow at Keith.

"Yeah, that's true."

Lance's eyes went wide. "What? I thought you were gay?" Lance asked. His voice expressed how shocked he was.

"I am, doesn't mean I'm not a good kisser," Keith murmured with a soft smile. Lance just continued to give Keith the same look. "I was high and we were playing spin the bottle, calm down."

"You confuse me, Mullet," Lance whispered while shaking his head.

Keith tilted his head to the side. "So you're saying you wouldn't just kiss a guy?" Keith asked.

"No, dude, I'm straight," Lance claimed.

Keith giggles a little. He felt like that was a load of bullshit. "Being gay, I have a pretty good gaydar, and I happen to not believe that."

Lance smiled and shook his head. "I'm absolutely positive I'm straight."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"No."

Keith turned his head to the record player when Chlorine came on. As much hype as this song had, it was pretty good. Not Keith's favorite, but it was really good. Keith got up and walked to the record player. He turned it up a little. "So then how do you know?"

"Because I like girls. I'm not attracted to guys like that," Lance said. He sat up and leaned against his headboard, watching closely as Keith walked back to the bed. Keith made eye contact with Lance. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Let's play another game..." Keith suggested. Lance just nodded. "Truth or dare, McClain?"

"Oh no, I know what you're getting at," Lance said, nearly reading Keith's mind. "You're not going to get me to kiss-"

"Don't flatter yourself," Keith cut off Lance. He had a plan in his head, a plan he knew would work on someone like Lance. "I don't want to kiss you. I have standards."

"Uhm, rude!" Lance rebuked in offense. "I don't meet your standards?" Lance didn't take rejection very well. Especially considering he never got rejected. He was Lance, everyone wanted him. Why didn't Keith?

Keith laughed, his plan seeming to work. "I don't think you meet the standards of any gay man," Keith teased. He knew that Lance had an ego. Keith also knew he had insecurities that were easy to pick at. Being favored by most people caused him to give attention to the ones that didn't like him.

Lance's mouth fell open and he frowned his eyebrows. "You know what? Fine. Truth..." Lance expected Keith to ask him a personal question. He wanted Keith to ask him something deep.

Keith smirked. "What's your favorite color, McClain?" Keith knew the answer to that question. He just really wanted to get on Lance's nerves.

Lance scoffed. "Royal blue," Lance muttered. Keith could tell he was getting at Lance and he loved it. "Truth or dare?"

Keith was quiet for a second. Did he want to keep teasing or just give in? "Dare." He gave in, figuring he should stop throwing shots at Lance's ego.

Lance bit his lip. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but the words were stuck in the back of his throat. It felt like he was scared of something. Scared of judgment, of rejection, to be himself. Lance snapped out of it, figuring he was thinking too hard. It's not like it meant anything. Lance was straight, he was sure of that. No matter what anyone said to him or did to him, nothing could change that. It wasn't even that big of a deal. He knew he needed to stop stressing about it.

"Kiss me."

Keith rose an eyebrow at Lance and smirked. He was a fucking genius. Reverse psychology, he knew it would work on someone as easy as Lance. "But you're straight, why would you want to kiss me?"

Lance moved closer to Keith. "Just fucking kiss me before I change my mind," Lance blurted out. At this point, he wasn't even thinking straight. Fuck it, when did he ever think straight?

Keith bit his lip. He leaned closer to Lance, noticing Lance tensed up. Keith shut his eyes slowly and connected his lips with Lance's. Lance didn't know what to do. He was kissing a boy. A male. Was this wrong? Shouldn't this be wrong? Why was he doing this? Lance froze up as a million thoughts raced through his mind. Did this make him gay? No, he couldn't be. This kiss didn't mean anything. He and Keith were barely even friends. But what if this meant more than it was? What would people say?

Lance was brought out of his thoughts when Keith pulled away. Keith's cheeks had a light blush on them, showing he was slightly embarrassed. "Chill, Lance, it's just a small kiss," Keith reassured Lance. He didn't expect Lance to kiss back, so it's not like he was disappointed or anything.

Lance didn't say anything. His eyes drifted across Keith's face. To his indigo eyes, a color he'd never seen before. To his cheeks that were stained a soft pink. Then to his lips, his very soft and kissable lips. Was that gay? Lance didn't know what to think of himself or Keith. At this point, he was just confused, but he wanted more. He wanted to kiss Keith again, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Fuck it," Lance said to himself as he pulled Keith into another kiss. Who was going to find out? No one. So why not just say fuck it?

Keith was taken off guard, but then he felt Lance actually kiss him back. Keith's eyes shut and he sunk into the kiss. He ran his hands through the back of Lance's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kissing a guy, it was all so new to Lance. He felt wrong but so right. Lance didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't have experience with a guy, obviously. So Lance decided to do what he did with the girls. He grabbed Keith's thighs and pulled him onto his lap.

Keith snuck his tongue in Lance's mouth, taking the younger off guard. Lance just went with it. His mind was a fog, it's like he wasn't in control of his own body. He didn't know what he was doing, but Lance kept going. So maybe he liked it? As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. The longer they kissed for, the more Lance liked it. He didn't want to stop. Lance knew once they stopped then his mind would get the best of him.

They both pulled apart for air. Keith panted while staring down into Lance's eyes. Not a word was said. There was tension between the two. A million things to be said, but neither of them dared to say anything. Keith could only imagine what Lance was thinking right now. Keith wanted to tell Lance not to panic, but he already looked like he was panicking. The look in Lance's eyes, it was like he was scared. 

"I-I'm sorry, Keith," Lance whispered, ashamed of his actions. He took advantage of Keith because he couldn't accept the fact that someone didn't want him. Lance hated rejection, he didn't like the idea of people not wanting him. 

Keith slide off Lance's lap and smiled at him. "Don't be...I didn't fight it, did I?" Keith asked, trying to calm Lance's stressed mind. He knew that Lance must be upset. Keith didn't want Lance to have to worry any further.

"Why...why didn't you fight it?" Lance babbled. He looked at Keith with soft eyes, maybe even sad.

Keith cupped Lance's cheek. "Because I wanted you to do that," Keith admitted. He could only guess what was going to come next. Was Lance going to yell at him? Get mad? Keith had seen a straight boy get mad at him for something like this. Lance getting pissed at him, the idea scared him.

Lance grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Keith. "So you did all that to fuck with my head?" Lance asked in a playful tone. Sure, a lot was running through his mind right now, but he didn't want to ruin what he was developing with Keith.

Keith laughed. "What? I saw the way you looked at me when I got up. I knew you were thinking about it," Keith concluded as he threw the pillow back at Lance.

It hit Lance square in the face causing Keith the burst out into laughter. "You're such an asshole!" Lance joked. He grabbed Keith by the back of his thighs and pulled him onto his lap, not thinking about it. Lance laid back and looked up at Keith, who was straddling his waist. Keith smiled.

He leaned down and got close to Lance's face. "Was I wrong?" Keith whispered into the youngers ear.

Lance gave Keith a smirk before giving Keith a kiss. Keith happily returned the kiss. Lance pulled away. "You can't tell anyone about this, Keith," Lance pleaded. He didn't even know what he was doing, so how could he explain this if it got around?

"What? About you not being as straight as you say so?" Keith teased.

"I'm serious," Lance said softly. "I want this to stay between us. I-I-" Lance stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Relax, you said I have secrets right? Let this be another one of my secrets," Keith muttered. He felt for Lance. Struggling with trying to find yourself and figuring out who you are, it was difficult. Keith knew from his own experience that learning to accept and know yourself was one of the hardest things to do. He didn't want Lance to have a rough time with finding himself. Keith wanted Lance to find himself at the speed he was comfortable with.

Lance stuck out his pinky. "Pinky promise?" Keith giggled and linked his pinky with Lance's. "That's an unbreakable promise, Mullet."

Keith laughed. "Shut the fuck up, you dork."

Before Lance could say another word he heard a door slam in his house, earning both boy's attention. "Lance! I'm home!" a voice shouted through the house. Lance could only make it out to be his sister.

"Shit," Lance cursed under his breath. Keith was quick to get off of Lance, knowing that's what he would've wanted. "My sister, come on."

Keith did as Lance told him to and followed him. Lance lead him out of his bedroom and down the stairs. "Why are you home so early?" Lance asked as the two raced down the stairs.

"Because I got my work done early. Why? Did you bring a girl home?" she asked, her voice coming from the kitchen.

"No, I didn't!" Lance said in defense, knowing his sister was just kidding. Lance and Keith walked into the kitchen. "Veronica, this is my friend-"

"Keith! What are you doing hanging out with my loser little brother?" Veronica said in excitement.

Lance watched as Keith's face lit up and he pulled Veronica into a hug. "It's been months, oh my God," Keith spoke happily. "Lance, you didn't tell me Veronica was your sister."

Lance stood there in confusion. He looked at the two dumbfounded. What did he miss? "You guys know each other?" Lance asked with a questionable face.

"Keith's older brother is Shiro, of course, I've met him before," Veronica said. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned to Keith.

"Lance and I got partnered for a project in English."

"Your brother is Shiro? Why have you never mentioned that your brother is like the coolest person in the world?" Lance asked. He had met Shiro once before, considering Shiro and his sister worked together for about a year or two now.

Keith shot Lance a glare. "He is a hardass, that's what he is. And I literally tell you nothing so?" Keith said with an attitude. He didn't understand why Lance was surprised. Keith told Lance nothing on purpose, the less Lance knew the better.

Lance gave Keith an annoyed look. "Okay, but how come like everyone in the state knows your brother, but no one in our school knows he's your brother?" Lance asked.

"Because I don't tell people things," Keith mumbled. Lance took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and Keith sat down next to him. "So don't go telling people this. I'm serious."

"I won't!"

"Keith, how's Katie doing? Matt's little sister," Veronica asked as she started to walk through the kitchen. She always came home and made dinner. All the boys in the house knew how to cook, but none of them wanted to. So that became Veronica's job.

"Pidge? The short, angry girl in our fourth hour?" Lance asked earning a shove from Keith.

"She's good," Keith replied happily. He had met Veronica a couple of times, so he was comfortable around her. Besides she was super sweet.

"Are you staying for dinner, Keith?" Veronica asked as she pulled a pan out of the cabinet under the stove.

"Uhm, I'd love to, but Shiro and Adam are probably wondering where I am right now," Keith spoke in a sad tone. He'd really love to stay longer, but he has been ignoring Shiro all day. Shiro was probably at home blowing a fuse.

Veronica turned to Lance. "Well, Lance, you're the one with the car. Take your friend home, fucking bum," Veronica said as she leaned up against the counter.

Keith turned to Lance and laughed at him, it was a little bit funny. Lance turned to Keith with an angered expression. "Oh my God fine, get your stuff."

Keith put his hands up in defense and got out of his seat. "Someone's mad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? Never heard of her. I seriously hate slow burns so never expect me to write them. What do you guys think about the story for those of you just starting it? Do you think I should publish some of my other stories on AO3 too? Let me know. Anyway, feel free to point out any mistakes involving grammar and spelling! It helps a lot.
> 
> Love you! 
> 
> ~Charle


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Fuck you, Shiro'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: interiorized homophobia

Keith walked into the front door of his house, happy to be home. It was eight o'clock and Keith had just gotten home from Lance's. He had a long day and was exhausted and a little hungry. Keith kicked his shoes off and walked further into the house. He walked into the kitchen where he expected to find his older brother. To no one's surprise, that's where he was. Keith prepared to be screamed at on the car ride home. Shiro acted like a disappointed mom on a daily basis.

Shiro looked up from his phone and made eye contact with Keith. He hadn't known where Keith was all day, so you could only assume he was angry. "Keith," was all Shiro said. Shiro was so damn mad that he couldn't even find where to begin.

Keith gave Shiro a look. He set his backpack down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Shiro?"

"Where the hell were you?" Shiro asked, the anger apparent in his voice. He got home at six o'clock to see that his little brother was nowhere to be found and he wasn't answering his texts. Shiro was worried sick, but now that he knew Keith was fine he was pissed. A simple text would have been fine, but no. His little brother just had to fucking difficult.

Keith shrugged and mumbled, "at a friend's house." The way Keith sounded made it seem suspicious, and Shiro wasn't here for it. Keith was always acting suspicious, it was becoming a problem.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls?"

Keith leaned back against the counter. "My ringer was off, sorry," Keith said. He acted as if he didn't care, mostly because he didn't. Keith was grown enough to do what he wanted, at least that's what he thought. He was home safe and sound, so what was the big deal? He didn't answer a few texts, oh well.

Shiro straightens up a little. "Which friend were you with? Pidge?"

"No."

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, his blood near boil point. "You can pull this secretive 'I don't give a fuck' attitude on everyone except me. I am your brother. You going out and not saying anything to anyone. This bullshit stops here and now. I will not put up with it. Keith, you are nineteen and perfectly capable of picking up your phone every now and then."

"I'm not a fucking kid!" Keith yelled. He got mad quickly. Keith wasn't one for rules or being told what to do. He wanted to be his own person, but it was difficult when he had an older brother on his ass. Shiro tried so hard to control his life, it only made Keith rebel more. "I should be able to do what I want when I want."

"You still live in my house, under my rules. And you're my responsibility. Just do the right thing for once, Keith!" Shiro shouted back. All Shiro wanted was for his brother to be safe and smart. He wanted Keith to start caring more. All Keith did was get in trouble, it was stressful for Shiro because he was trying his hardest. Raising a stubborn teenager wasn't easy, at all.

Keith looked down to his feet. "Sorry I'm not a fucking cookie-cutter, kiss up son like you are. Sorry, I'm such a fuck up and do everything wrong," Keith snapped. It honestly hurt Keith. To be told that he never did the right thing. Keith tried, he really did, but when he was being constantly compared to Shiro it hurt.

Shiro went quiet, noticing his bad choice of words. "Keith, that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean? If I'm such a fucking awful kid and I'm so much work then be like me and stop giving a fuck...My entire life I've been compared to you. I'm not you, I never will be and I never fucking want to be," Keith spat. He hated the feeling that he was less. Keith knew he was just enough, and if Shiro couldn't accept that then that wasn't Keith's fault. Keith was his own person. He wasn't just Shiro's little brother, he was Keith Kogane. Nothing would ever change that. Keith wasn't going to try and be something he's not.

"You're putting words into my mouth!" Shiro yelled. "I never said you're an awful kid. I said make better decisions. Think about what you do before you do it, Keith. It's getting outta hand and you know that. You're grades, attitude, and behavior. You were raised better."

Keith looked up at Shiro and bit his lip. He was barely raised by anyone. Keith taught himself how to get around. After everyone left his life, Keith realized the only person he will ever need is himself. People came and went, that's how life was. The people that stayed did nothing but judge. They stayed so they can watch your downfall and rub it in. Keith didn't need that in his life. He depended on no one but himself, it was better that way. He wasn't going to fall in love or get his heart broken. Keith was too smart for that.

"Fuck you, Shiro. Go complain to Adam about how I'm difficult. I'm going to bed," Keith said before walking upstairs. He walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, slamming the door as hard as he could.

Keith slide down the back of the door, a million thoughts in his head. Maybe he constantly acted up because he was always expected to be something he's not. Keith was never the good kid, that's just how he was. His whole life he was told to do better, to be better. For a long time, Keith thought there was something wrong with him, but in reality, it's what was wrong with the people that couldn't see him for him.

Living up to his brother isn't easy. At some point, Keith gave up and stopped trying to walk in Shiro's footsteps. He preferred being Shiro's shadow rather than being someone he wasn't.

...

Lance walked into the bathroom and pulled off his shirt. He had gotten home not too long ago and decided he wanted to shower. Lance looked in the mirror at himself. He had a strong build, wide shoulders but not too wide. His muscles were very defined. Lance had a sort of swimmer body. He didn't swim as a sport, but he had the muscles for it.

For the longest time, Lance was insecure about who he was. Throughout most of high school and middle school, Lance struggled with who he was. Football helped him find out more about himself. When junior year came Lance had seemed to be okay. He felt like he knew himself, but today that all seemed to change. It felt like he was back where he was before. Kissing Keith put him right back at square one.

Lance shook it all out of his head, realizing he was thinking far too hard. He turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up. One thing Lance hated most about himself was his tendency to overthink. No matter what he did, he always over thought everything. You could say it was his weakness, maybe even a toxic trait. It always ruined good things for him. He couldn't help it though. His brain was just an endless road of mixed thoughts.

Lance took off his pants and boxers. He turned on the showerhead and stepped in the shower. Lance felt relaxed as soon as the water hit his body. The water ran down his back, tracing out his muscles. Lance was tense, stressed out. After everything that happened with Keith, Lance didn't know what to think of himself. The warm water seemed to calm him. It relaxed every part of him, even his mind.

When Lance got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist. Lance wiped the fog off the mirror so he could see himself. He dried himself off and put on a clean pair of boxers and basketball shorts. Lance used the towel to dry his hair. Sleeping in shirts was one of Lance's biggest pet peeves. He always got hot and sweaty, so sleeping without a shirt made everything more comfortable.

He leaned against the bathroom counter and looked at himself. Lance studied his own face. A pit began to grow in his stomach. He hated what he was looking at. The boy looking back at him, he hated him so much. Lance felt dirty and disgusted. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lance asked his reflection. He had no explanation for his actions, and that's what killed him.

Lance couldn't get Keith out of his head. Keith's lips, his face, his body. The look on Keith's face. How his eyes got all glossy and low. His lips were so pink and plump. His thighs were soft and thick. It was all stuck in Lance's mind. No matter how hard he tried to get Keith out it was all useless. Lance stood there, questioning his sexuality. Was he gay? No he liked girls. Lance knew he did, but boys? Could he really like boys too? Why couldn't he pick a side? Since when did he like boys? Why did he like boys? What was so attractive about a male? 

Lance backed up a little, feeling anger rise with every deep breath. This was all Keith's fault. Keith kissed him. Keith fucked him up. Lance wasn't gay or bisexual or anything for that matter. He was straight, strictly straight. Lance's mind went back to the kiss, the feeling of Keith on his lap. He was quick to push those thoughts out of his mind. Imagine what people would say if they knew what he did. The dirty things he had done, who he had touched. Lance would be hated. Everyone would talk about him like they did with Keith. Everything would fall apart right from under Lance if people knew.

"S-Shut up," Lance said out loud. It was like his mind was arguing with itself. There was a part of his mind that was revolted by what he did, and there was another part that couldn't get Keith out. Lance couldn't take it. He couldn't take the constant battle with himself. It was like his mind was getting darker and darker, and he couldn't fix it. No matter how hard he tried to clear his mind, it was useless. Lance was just sinking deeper and deeper into his headspace.

Lance looked at his face. The anger burned in his chest like fire. What the fuck was his problem? The thoughts just got worse and worse. Lance just got more mad by the second. It felt like a million voices were screaming different things at him. He couldn't take it anymore. Lance couldn't stand the constant war going on his head, it was too much. It was enough to drive him mad.

Lance was quick to take a swing at the mirror. As hard as he could, he punched the glass directly where his face showed. The mirror shattered on impact. "Fuck!" Lance cried as he pulled his hand into his chest. Blood dripped from the new cuts in his knuckles. It hurt worse than anything he had ever felt. Lance didn't even know he could punch that hard. He instantly regretted it, even though he wasn't thinking about it. Lance didn't hesitate, he just went for it like an idiot.

There was a knock on the bathroom door before it swung open. Lance's older brother, Luis, stood in the doorway. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked, his voice rising in concern.

"I-I wasn't th-thinking and I g-got mad... I'm s-sorry," Lance stammered in pain. He honestly felt like crying, but he knew he was stronger than that. Between the pain in his hand and thoughts in his head, he was on the verge of tears.

Luis looked back and forth between Lance's hand and the shattered mirror. "You're bleeding everywhere, Lance," Luis said in a slight panic. He grabbed a towel and put it under his younger brother's hand. Luis lead Lance out of the bathroom and downstairs. "Rinse your hand." He pointed to the kitchen sink.

"Lance, what happened?" Veronica asked as she walked into the kitchen. She watched as Luis ran to get the first aid kit.

"I-I got mad and I wasn't t-thinking," Lance softly spoke. He fought back so many tears. It hurt like a bitch, and his brain still wasn't giving up.

Luis returned to Lance. "It's okay, just relax," he told Lance. Luis needed to clean the cuts, having to make sure there was no glass in his hand. Then he wrapped Lance's knuckles in gauze, so it wouldn't get infected. "Marco is going to kill you."

"Please don't tell Marco. I-I'll pay for the mirror. Just please don't tell him," Lance pleaded. His older brother Marco tended to be a hardass, he was like the dad of the three siblings. Lance knew he would never let it go if he knew Lance broke that mirror.

"Tell me what?" Marco asked as he walked into the kitchen, taking off his jacket. He had just gotten home from work seeing what was going on. Luis and Veronica looked at each other then back at Lance. "Lance, what did you do?"

Lance knew there was no way out of this one. He had to come clean, or Marco would find out by himself. Then Lance would be in even more trouble. "I broke the mirror," Lance whispered in fear. He knew what was to come. Marco was going to yell at him like he always did. Then lecture him and ground him.

Marco sighed. Of course, his little brother broke a mirror. "Which mirror?"

"The one in my bathroom. I-I didn't mean it, I promise."

"Lance, you know better than the be breaking shit. You're paying for a new one, and you're going to explain to all of us why you thought that was a good idea," Marco said out of pure anger and disappointment. He was never the kind to put up with bullshit. Their parents put up with Lance's ridiculous actions, but he wouldn't.

Lance looked down at his hand. He obviously couldn't tell them the truth. Lance couldn't just say he was mad because he made out with a guy. He needed another explanation. "I-I started to think too hard about mom and dad. I got upset too quickly and didn't think about it."

Veronica felt sympathy for her brother. She knew how close Lance was to their mom, and it took the hardest toll on Lance. Veronica brought Lance into a hug. Lance felt bad for lying to them, but he didn't want to speak about something he wasn't ready to talk about. Lance didn't even want to think about what his siblings would say if he told the truth. They'd probably hate him and never talk to him again. Lance didn't want that. As much as he hated lying to his siblings, it had to be done.

"Mamá and Papá will always be with us, Lance," she said softly. Lance closed his eyes and put his head on her shoulder.

Lance knew he couldn't keep up this act anymore. He was straight, that's it. He needed to push Keith out of his head because it meant nothing. Keith wasn't even his friend. They were just partners for a project. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY HAVE THE MOST AMAZING IDEA FOR A KLANCE STORY BUT I ALREADY STARTING WRITING ANOTHER KLANCE STORY AND IDK WHAT TO DO.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...it's all about you right?'

Lance walked into school the next day with a killer headache. He didn't get much sleep the previous night considering he was crying. Lance was normally a pretty emotional person, so him shedding a few tears wasn't unusual. But last night Lance spent bawling for hours on end. He finally went to sleep around three in the morning, so you could only assume he was tired.

It was right after second hour, Lance was walking to his third hour. He went out of his way to avoid Keith, but he knew that he couldn't stay away from him for long. They had the same forth hour and had a project together. Considering the boys got a little distracted yesterday, Keith had to finish the intro paragraph with very little help from Lance. Keith didn't really question why Lance was acting the way he was, but frankly, Keith didn't care much.

Lance found Hunk in the hallway and smiled a little. That was his best friend, they were always together. Hunk was standing with Lotor, they both saw Lance approach them.

"You look dead," Lotor said as he looked his friend up and down. He was right, Lance looked very tired and somewhat sad.

Lance rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Shut up, I'm just tired. I got like no sleep last night," Lance mumbled. The mention of sleep caused him to yawn. God, he was so exhausted.

"We have practice today, so you better wake up," Hunk mentioned. Lance groaned, he had completely forgotten about football practice. "We need our quarterback."

"Why are you so grumpy?" Lotor said in a playful tone. "Your partner pissed you off?" Lotor liked to tease Lance about being partnered with Keith because honestly, it was kind of funny. Keith was just such an outcast. You'd never see the two working together.

Lance went to rebuttal but before he could a certain dark-haired boy crossed his vision. Keith didn't smile at Lance or try to talk to him. He simply gave Lance a look. Not a happy look, more of a glare. Was he mad at Lance? What did he do to Keith? Lance questioned why he cared so much. His whole plan was to avoid Keith as much as possible. Keith gave him mixed emotions, that he didn't really like.

"Aw, look, there he is," Lotor teased. Lance gave him a light push to which Lotor laughed at.

"I need to get to class," Lance muttered before walking off.

Hunk and Lotor looked at each other. There was definitely something wrong with him.

...

Fourth hour, Lance was not excited, to say the least. He had to see Keith and work with him. Not something he was particularly looking forward to.

Lance walked into his English class. He didn't bother looking for Keith, instead, he took his seat by his friends and turned to the front of the class. Lance leaned back in his seat. He was fighting the urge to look back. Lance wanted to know if Keith was looking at him. Did Keith even care? Why did Lance care? So many questions danced through his head. 

The bell rang signaling class had begun. Lance kept his eyes fixed on the board. About a few seconds into class Keith walked in with his earbuds in. Because he was late he had the whole class staring at him.

"Keith, you're late," Mrs. Jackson stated as her eyes drifted to look at the student.

Keith gave her a smirk. "My bad," was all he said. He walked to the back of the class where his seat was, paying Lance no attention whatsoever.

It ate Lance up inside that Keith was ignoring him. He was the one that was supposed to be doing the ignoring, not Keith. Keith had no reason to ignore Lance, Lance had every reason to ignore Keith.

Lance's attention was brought to the teacher when she began to talk. "Fourth hour, today will be one out of the four class days you will get to work on this project. I strongly encourage you all to get to work and do your best. This is a very big grade as you all know. If you have any questions or complications, you know where I am. I haven't got to grade all of your paragraphs yet, but trust me they will be graded by the end of this week. Questions?" she asked. There was no response from the class, telling her no one had questions. "Get to work."

Lance gulped as he watched all of his peers get up and go to their partners. Lance's eyes found their way to Keith. He was still in his seat, checking his phone. Lance rolled his eyes, realizing he'd be the one to get up. He got up from his seat and grabbed his backpack before making his way over to Keith. Lance sat in the seat next to Keith and looked at him.

Keith turned his head slightly, giving Lance a look from the side of his eye. He didn't say a word because he had nothing to say. Lance felt a little angry at this. Was he a joke to Keith? Was this a game?

"You're not saying anything?" Lance said quietly, almost scared to speak. He felt a tension between him and Keith. Was it because of yesterday or was Keith just being Keith?

"What happened to your hand?" Keith asked, not even looking up from his phone. He tried his hardest to not show Lance much attention, knowing that's what he wants.

Lance looked down at his hand that was still badged up from the mirror. It hurt a little to move, but other than that it was fine. "Nothing," Lance said. He felt that if Keith wanted to be secretive then Lance could be too. Keith didn't say anything else, which made Lance even madder. Why didn't he care? "Did I do something wrong?"

Keith chuckled a little. "No."

"Then why'd you all of sudden go back to hating me?" Lance asked. He knew that Keith was doing this on purpose. After yesterday Lance knew to pay close attention to Keith. He knew that Keith liked to fuck with people. After Keith didn't say anything Lance leaned back in his chair. "Dude, what's your issue? You're acting like you don't even know me."

Keith looked at Lance. His eyes showed tiredness, maybe he didn't get any sleep? Keith didn't know, so he pretended not to care. "Ever since I walked into school you acted like I don't exist. So I think you've got it backward, McClain," Keith bitterly spoke. He noticed Lance had been ignoring him so he decided to return the favor and ignore him right back.

Lance's mouth fell open as he tried to find the words to say. He felt somewhat bad now. Lance didn't really think that him ignoring Keith would do much, he thought Keith wouldn't care. He was clearly very wrong. "That's not it, I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me, so-"

"Don't lie to me, Lance. I'm not stupid," Keith cut him off. "I don't care if you ignore me or not. What you do doesn't affect me." That was a lie. That was a huge fucking lie. Of course, Keith cared. Of course, it affected him. As much as Keith pretended to not give a fuck he did. He didn't want to be another one of Lance's toys, he wouldn't let himself stoop to that level. But you can't just kiss someone and give them affection then turn around and act like they aren't there.

Lance sighed heavily. Did he fuck up? He definitely fucked up. He tried so hard to protect what little friendship he had with Keith, but he let his mind ruin it. Lance let his tendencies to overthink fuck everything up. "So you're back to hating me?" Lance asked in a sad tone. He fixed his gaze on his lap, feeling upset.

Keith looked at Lance. Was this the whole reason he looked so sad? Because of Keith? "Pretty much," Keith mumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

Lance looked up at Keith, wanting to say something. He wanted to say so much. Lance had a million thoughts racing through his mind, but he couldn't find the right words. "Keith... I-I'm sorry."

"You're sorry...for what? Letting your ego get in the way?" Keith asked, turning back to Lance. This was the first time they had made eye contact all day. "I don't care if you're sorry. You obviously never gave a fuck about how I felt. Because it's all about you right? The spotlight is always on you...I'm not the person to give in to your bullshit. Lance, people walk in and out of my life, so quite frankly, I don't care what you do."

Lance was taken aback by Keith's words. He knew Keith was mad, but he never expected him to snap like that. "Keith, we never even got the chance to get to know each other," Lance pleaded, still asking for forgiveness.

"Good. You wonder why I keep secrets? Because people like you never care. I know you, but you still don't know a thing about me. I don't tell people things because I'm not going to be stupid and get fucked over," Keith snapped. He wasn't upset, he was more mad than anything. Keith knew from the beginning that Lance wasn't to trust, that's why he kept away from him. Keith has already had his fair share of confused straight boys to let this happen again.

"Keith-"

"We have a project to work on. Stop getting off track," Keith muttered. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. That was that. Keith was over it. Lance looked at Keith then back down, finally giving up.

...

It was lunch, C lunch. Students were happy to be at lunch because they got the most freedom at this time. Everybody was sitting at their tables making conversation and enjoying each other's company. Lunch had only begun a few minutes ago so most kids were still wandering.

Lance felt a pit in his stomach. He needed to make things right with Keith. Lance didn't necessarily understand why he cared so much, but that was the last thing he had to worry about right now. He knew he fucked up pretty bad, and he knew that he might not ever get his friendship back. But he wasn't the type to give up so easily.

Lance already knew where Keith sat at lunch. He sat with his only friend, Pidge. They usually sat in the back corner, to no one's surprise, so that's where Lance was going. Keith had his back turned to Lance so he couldn't see that Lance was coming, but Pidge knew.

Pidge looked up at Lance then back at Keith. "What?" Keith asked, noticing Pidge's weird glare.

"Lance," Pidge said.

Keith spun around to be faced with a familiar Cuban boy. Keith crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Lance. "What more could you possibly want?" Keith asked, clearly annoyed. He had nothing left to say to Lance, so why was he still trying?

"Can we talk, please?" Lance said softly. He looked at Pidge. Lance used to be really good friends with Pidge, but they drifted over the years.

"I thought I already told you-"

"Okay, I know, dude. But I want to explain...a lot," Lance mumbled.

Keith looked Lance up and down. He looked so exhausted. Keith wanted to give in so bad but he knew better. Lance clearly cared if he was trying so hard, but Keith didn't want to get hurt. He knew it wasn't smart to let Lance back into his life. Keith thought for a second longer. "Then explain," Keith urged. He cursed himself for giving in, but he wanted to hear what Lance had to say.

Lance looked back up and Pidge then at Keith. "Keith, it's about...you know?" Lance whispered, gesturing to the kiss. He really didn't want to have to say it in front of people because he was still confused.

"If you care then you'll tell me right here, right now. If it's such a problem then you can turn around and go back to your seat," Keith snapped back. He wasn't going to fuck around anymore, Keith wasn't a game to be played, and he wanted to make sure Lance knew that. Lance sighed heavily. "Sit."

Lance sat next to Keith and stared down at the table. He needed to gather up the courage to say what he needed to say. It was hard opening up about these things, so Lance needed a second. "I do this thing, where I overthink everything-"

"Everbody overthinks," Keith said, not buying what Lance was saying.

"I know, but I do it all the time, and when I do overthink it gets...bad. Like before a game, I look at every player on the other team and I put together these scenarios in my head. How they can knock me down and what I'm supposed to do when happens. If I lose and how people will react to that... When I take tests every question replays in my head for like five minutes because I overthink. When I meet people I think about if they're going to hate me or if I'll never see them again. When I get into relationships I always picture the ways things end," Lance explained. He paused for a second to look at Keith. Keith still looked uninterested.

"And most times...it gets too far. I get too deep and it causes me to do stupid things. Like this," Lance mumbled as he held out his hand. "I shattered my bathroom mirror yesterday because of what happened, Keith. I got so deep to the point where I acted out of anger and confusion... I'm not egotistical, even though you might think that. I'm insecure and always looking for acceptance. I'm scared, dude. What happened yesterday fucking scared me... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I let my mind get the best of me so I pushed you away. I pushed you away in hopes that what happened would just go away, but that's not how it works."

Keith looked at Lance, his expression letting up. He felt a little happy knowing Lance opened up. Keith knew it was hard talking about things like this. He could never just sit down and share his feelings, so he admired that Lance could. Lance obviously cared more than Keith thought he did considering he said all of that in front of Pidge. Keith took a minute to take in everything Lance said. What Keith took away from Lance's speech is that he's insecure, and overthinks. He's scared about people's opinions and his own sexuality. He also lets his head get in the way of most things.

"Okay, fine, I forgive you," Keith consoled. "If you fuck up one more time, you're dead to me." He watched as Lance's face lit up in excitement. Keith couldn't help but smile a little. He never gave people second chances, but Lance was starting to mean something to him.

"I promise you, it'll never happen again."

Keith stuck out his pinky finger, offering Lance a pinky promise. Lance laughed a little before linking his pinky to Keith's. "That's an unbreakable promise, McClain," Keith said with a smile, quoting Lance.

Lance gave Keith a smirk and ruffled his hair. "I'm not a promise-breaker, especially if it's a pinky promise," Lance claimed, earning a laugh from Keith.

"Go away, you fucking loser," Keith joked.

Lance stood up to return to his own table. "You'll miss me." Lance turned around and began to walk away, a smile bright on his face.

"We'll see about that."

Keith turned back around to face Pidge. She had a devilish smirk on her face. "You never give people second chances. What's so special about Lance?" Pidge asked, becoming more and more interested.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes involving grammar and spelling. It helps a lot!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> ~Charle


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I promise'

It was Thursday, thank God. Thursday's are always a good day. It was like your checkpoint. You were so close to being done for the week. Thursdays were just Thursdays. It was after school and the boys were working at Lance's house. They hadn't worked on the essay since Tuesday so they had a lot of work to do. They were almost a week into the project and they barely had anything.

About two hours into working, Keith and Lance were burned out. Keith made sure to tell Shiro where he was going even though he didn't want to. They were home alone in Lance's room. Keith had been working really hard on his part, but he wasn't sure if Lance did what he was supposed to. Either way, they were both tired of working.

"Can we please be done for the day?" Lance asked as he laid back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little.

Keith laughed. "Yeah, we can be done," Keith said softly. He was smiling at Lance, he looked so stupid. Keith leaned back and gazed at the younger boy. Lance and Keith hadn't been touchy. It was like there was a line keeping them apart. Keith didn't want to overstep boundaries, he didn't even know if Lance wanted to do anything.

Lance on the other hand was torn. He wanted to touch Keith, but he couldn't figure out why. Why in the world did he want to touch a boy so bad? Every voice in his head said to do it, but that one question lingered. 

Lance peeked an eye open. "Why do you always give me that look?" he asked with a smirk.

Keith was giving him a small smile, but his eyes were low. It was as if he wanted something. "What look?" Keith straightened up a little as if he didn't know what Lance was talking about.

Lance chuckled, catching on to the game Keith was playing. "Whatever you say, Mullet," Lance mumbled as he relaxed. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm being serious, I have no idea what you're talking about," Keith giggled.

Lance sat up completely. He looked at Keith, his eyes wandering all over Keith's body. Keith was only wearing a t-shirt and joggers, but Lance's mind was picturing so much more. The part that was questioning this started to get quiet like it wanted Keith. Lance bit his lip. "How is it that you know almost everything about me but I barely know you?"

Keith's eyes drifted up. He scoffed and sat back. "Because there's nothing to know about me," Keith mumbled. That was a lie. There was a lot to know about Keith, he just didn't want to get close. He didn't want to open up and get hurt. Keith was fine by himself.

"I don't believe that."

"Then don't believe me," Keith said with a shrug.

Lance groaned in annoyance. He was such an open person. Keith being so closed off wasn't something he was used to. "What is it going to take to get you to tell me more than what I know?" Lance asked.

Keith tilted his head to the side and laughed a little. He didn't understand why Lance wanted to know so much. Keith wasn't an important person, so what drew Lance's attention? "Well, what do you know?"

Lance didn't say anything for a moment. He stopped to think. "You're stubborn and you can be a brat... your brother is Shiro. You're gay...and that's about it," Lance explained. It was true, he barely knew Keith. He just knew what he saw, and that wasn't much.

Keith laughed at Lance. "My favorite color is red if that helps," Keith said in sarcasm.

Lance rolled his eyes. "No, it does not. I'm being serious, Keith. I want to know more."

"You want to know my past, my past doesn't define who I am today. So there's nothing to really know," Keith mumbled. He focused his eyes down to his lap, feeling a little upset.

"Then why are you so closed off? You sit in the back of the classroom with your earbuds in every day. You never interact with anyone other than Pidge. When someone tries to get close you just push them away...Why?" Lance asked. He just didn't understand why Keith was so closed off. Lance was so open, but Keith wasn't. Why?

"...The more you open up the more vulnerable you become. The more vulnerable, the easier it is for other people to hurt you," Keith whispered. He didn't want to get hurt. He'd felt so much pain and betrayal in his life that Keith closed himself off. He didn't want to feel the hurt he did before.

"You're scared of getting hurt?" Lance asked. Keith looked up at him, not a word was spoken. It was like he was hesitating. Lance could tell he was nervous to say what he wanted to say. Keith just nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you, Keith."

Keith laughed a little. "That's what they all say." He couldn't even count how many times he had been told that, and he believed them. Then he got hurt. Keith wasn't being rude, he was being smart.

"Keith... it's just me. I'm not like that. Sometimes it's better if you just open up. Having people to lean on helps a lot," Lance said.

"I don't care enough to care about other people."

Lance laid back on his bed, feeling like giving up. As much as he tried, Keith just kept pushing him away. Lance put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Have you ever been in love, Kogane?" Lance asked.

Keith was taken off guard by that question. Love? Keith had never even been in an actual relationship. Sure, he loved his brother, but he knew that wasn't what Lance meant. "No...have you?"

"Yeah," was all Lance said.

Keith crawled closer to Lance. He laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling. "What's it like?" Keith asked. It was a general question he had. Keith had never let himself get close enough to someone to love them, so he was curious.

Lance sighed heavily. "It's like...this feeling that's so indescribable. You become so dependent on one person, that person becomes your whole world. It's so fucking painful, but it's so beautiful. Sometimes it's scary, other times it's so sweet like it's unreal. There are two kinds of love, you get one or the other. If you get both, one doesn't last long," Lance explained.

Keith pictured it, him with another boy. This boy was blurry, yet perfect. "What was her name?" Keith asked.

Lance shook his head. "It doesn't matter," Lance whispered, not wanting to dig up bad memories. "Everything changed when I fell out of love with her."

Keith took a deep breath. He heard the pain in Lance's voice. Keith could tell this was a touchy subject for him. At that moment, Lance was vulnerable. He was letting down the little walls he had for Keith, and Keith saw that. He knew that Lance wasn't saying this for no reason. Lance was being genuine.

Keith ripped down his walls as much as he could. The only thing keeping him safe, he pulled apart. All just to say one thing. Keith wanted to show Lance that he cared, and he acknowledged what he was doing. "I haven't been the same since my dad died," Keith softly said. It took everything in his heart to say that. Keith wasn't sure if he should regret it or be okay with it.

Lance's eyes widened. He was left speechless. Lance rolled on his side to face Keith. He never knew Keith's dad was dead. Is that why he was the way he was? "Keith-"

"I was fourteen. He was a firefighter... that's-that's how he died, being a hero. I was such a bad kid, and Shiro was this picture-perfect son. My dad tried so hard to work with me, but I was in my own world," Keith muttered. He couldn't believe he was talking about this like it was something normal. Like him speaking about his feelings was normal. "When he died I promised myself I'd do better for him, but I just kept getting worse and worse. Shiro does his best to raise me, but I keep fucking up... losing something that meant so much to me just made me give up."

Lance didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Keith to open up like that. After trying and trying Lance just figured he'd give up. Why did Keith suddenly want to talk about it? It just didn't make sense to him. "Keith... I never knew. I'm so sorry," Lance said in a quiet tone.

Keith rolled onto his side, facing Lance. Lance blushed a little from how close Keith's face was to his. "Don't be. You wanted to know me, there, now you know something about me."

"I'm sorry...if I pushed you too much," Lance spoke. He gazed into Keith's eyes, trying to see if there was anything wrong.

Keith smiled a little. "You were right, it feels good to open up," Keith sighed. If he was being a hundred percent honest he didn't really like talking to about his past, but it felt nice to open up every once and a while. He wouldn't do it too often but it felt good to just share somethings pent up inside. 

"I just didn't want you to feel like you couldn't trust me. It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes, but around me, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not ever going to judge you or hurt you, I promise," Lance reassured Keith. Keith smiled and stuck out his pinky. Lance laughed as he linked their pinkies. "I'm starting to think you're making fun of my pinky promising."

"I am not. You said yourself that it's an unbreakable promise. So if you break these promises then you're a hypocrite," Keith teased.

"Oh, just more things to add to the list of things you claim me to be," Lance said sarcastically. He smiled softly as he gazed at Keith. They made eye contact and within that second Lance's heart started racing. There was no tension between them, but Lance couldn't help it. Being so close to Keith made him nervous, and he didn't know why. After the kiss, Lance had developed this strange attraction towards Keith.

Keith could tell that Lance was getting nervous. Lance tended to show his emotions without even trying, and Keith picked up on them easily. Keith was hesitant before he reached his hand out to touch Lance's face. He cupped Lance's cheek and traced his skin with his thumb. Lance blushed heavily and gulped hard. Once again, a million thoughts ran through his head. What if this was wrong? Why did he like being so close to Keith? Why did he feel this way?

"Don't overthink," Keith murmured under his breath. "Just...relax. It's only me." Keith didn't want Lance to think so hard about everything he did. He wanted Lance to just go with his instinct, he didn't want him to fight it.

Lance grabbed Keith's hand that was touching his face and held it. "I can't help it. There's a part of me saying to just live in the moment. The other part is...is questioning everything."

"Then just clear your mind and listen to your heart." Keith was never good at giving advice or helping people. He could barely help himself. It was obvious that Lance's mind was too frantic to decide, so Lance needed to listen to his body for once. Keith knew that much.

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart? His heart wanted a bunch of things right now. If Lance only listened to his heart then he'd become so greedy. Lance could pull away a few things he wanted that were actually important. He wanted to stop overthinking so much. He wanted to calm down a little. Lance wanted Keith. Lance was quick to cancel out all the thoughts that came with that want, realizing they'd fuck it up. He opened his eyes, seeing Keith still focused on him.

Lance didn't say anything, he'd end up saying too much. Or maybe he worried about ruining the moment. They were having a moment? Lance kept questioning every thought and he hated it. Lance took another deep breath. His eyes drifted across Keith's face. They landed on his lips. Lance somewhat forgot what it feels like to kiss Keith. He remembered how good Keith was at it, but he didn't remember how it made him feel. Other than confused, that is.

Keith noticed Lance's new attention towards his lips. He knew Lance wanted to kiss him. Keith wanted to just make a move but he didn't want to freak Lance out.

Lance leaned closer to Keith. To the point where their noses were touching. There was nothing holding him back anymore so what was he waiting for? Lance closed off the space between the two and kissed Keith. Keith sunk into the kiss on command. He wanted this too, but he wouldn't admit that.

It was a soft kiss, nothing too intense. Both boys pulled away after a few seconds. A worried look was apparent on the youngers face. "I'm so-"

"Don't ruin the moment by apologizing," Keith cut him off. Lance had nothing to be sorry for, but he didn't know that. Lance's first thought was probably that he fucked up, Keith knew he didn't fuck up. "Keep going," Keith whispered.

Lance bit his lip, not wanting to fight the urge. He kissed Keith again, this time a little harder. Keith didn't want to rush everything like they did last time. He actually wanted to enjoy it, so that's what he did. Keith's lips moved softly and slowly against Lance's. Lance was beginning to love every second of this. He didn't want to fight the feeling. Lance just wanted to go with it.

The more Lance kissed Keith the more he noticed. Keith was a really good kisser, and oddly it felt good. Lance was usually the one doing all the work in these situations. With Keith, they both put in work. Keith wanted to show Lance a good time, so he was putting his skills to work. Lance was just falling deeper and deeper into the kiss with every lingering second.

Lance was impatient though. He never took things slow, so why should he now? Lance broke the kiss to get on top of Keith. Straddling his waist with his hands placed on either side of Keith's head. Lance leaned down and kissed Keith hard. He didn't kiss him for long before moving on. Lance began to kiss down Keith's jawline, slowly making his way to Keith's neck.

Keith bit his lip hard. "L-Lance, don't rush it. Go slow," he whispered, trying not to whine from the feeling. Keith's neck happened to be one of the more sensitive parts of his body. Lance didn't know that, obviously, but he'd find out soon enough.

Lance didn't say anything, but he listened to Keith. He slowed down a little bit, giving Keith softer kisses. Lance began to suck hickeys into Keith's pale skin. Keith whined as he did so. Lance loved hickeys, so that's why he decided to put them all over Keith's neck. The older boy began to squirm underneath Lance. He rubbed his thighs together, getting turned on.

In all honesty, Keith didn't want to take things too far. Don't get him wrong, he loved doing this. Keith just didn't want to move too quickly. He wanted to build up tension, make Lance wait. Keith put his hand on Lance's chest and gave him a soft push. "W-We should stop here," Keith said, beyond embarrassed.

Lance pulled back to look at Keith. He loved the look on the older boy's face. Keith had blush going from his nose to his ears and his eyes were low with pleasure. "Did I do something wrong?" Lance asked in a concerned tone. He didn't want to push Keith or anything.

"No, n-not at all. I just don't want this to happen too quickly. We should be taking our time with these things," Keith mumbled. He sat up a little bit and held his hand to his neck.

Lance nodded. "Yeah, of course. I understand." Lance didn't really mind. He would never want Keith to feel forced. Lance barely knew how this stuff worked. Being with a guy and all was new to him. So he had little to no idea on how to go about this. Lance figured Keith was experienced enough in this area, so it shouldn't be that hard. "Is your brother going to get mad about the hickeys?"

Keith laughed a little. "He might just kill me, we'll find out."

Lance smiled. He collapsed on top of Keith, snuggling into his torso. "You can wear one of my hoodies to cover it," Lance mentioned. He was tired, beyond tired. He's been exhausted ever since he woke up, so relaxing was all he needed right now.

"Okay, but at some point, I need to go home."

Lance groaned in objection. "No, I'm comfortable," Lance whined, sounding like a child.

Keith giggled. "Lance!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...you fuck everything up'

It was the weekend, everyone's favorite time. The weekend was a time of freedom and relaxation. Kids didn't have school and adults didn't have work, so everybody won. What sucked was the fact that it was pouring rain outside. The rain made everything gloomy and sad. Nobody wanted that.

Keith kind of liked the rain though. He liked the sound of it. He liked the smell of it. Rain was just peaceful to Keith. Right now the raven-haired boy was sitting in his room on his bed. He had his earbuds in, listening to soft music surprisingly. Keith stared out his window at the rain. It was just relaxing to watch.

Keith and Lance hadn't said much to each other since Thursday. They smiled at each other in the halls on Friday but that was about it. Keith didn't want to seem attached, so he waited for Lance to come to him. He didn't quite understand what he and Lance had. Did they even have anything? It all confused Keith. It was like one second Lance wanted him then the next second Lance didn't want anything to do with him. Keith just figured it was all in his head and he was reading too far into the situation. Maybe he just wanted some clarification.

Keith was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to his bedroom open. He pulled out his earbuds and turned to the doorway. Adam, Shiro's fiance, stood there with a smile. Keith rose an eyebrow at him, expecting him to say something.

"You know, it's not good for you to be stuck up in your room all day," Adam said in a soft voice. He knew Keith kept to himself most of the time, but he still felt the need to try. Keith was distant but that didn't mean Adam didn't care.

"What am I supposed to do?" Keith asked. "It's raining and there's nothing to do inside."

Adam leaned against the door frame. "There's always something to do. Don't keep yourself locked up in here."

Keith just sighed and turned back to the window. There was no winning this, Keith knew that. He didn't want to do anything today. It was the weekend, his time to relax. He didn't have any homework and that was all good news. Keith needed a break anyway.

"Why don't you go see that boy you've been seeing this past week?" Adam suggested.

Keith looked at Adam. How did he know about Lance? Keith didn't tell anyone where he was going for a reason. It was just better that way. He kept his personal life personal. If it wasn't himself then it wasn't anybody's business. "I haven't been seeing a boy."

Adam snickered a little. "You can hide stuff from Shiro but you can't from me. You forget I'm not clueless. Don't think I didn't notice the make-up on your neck, clearly covering something," Adam said with a slight smirk. He knew too much for Keith to outsmart him.

Keith blushed a little. "I don't have makeup on because I have nothing to cover. You're delusion," Keith stated. He looked away from Adam, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," Adam mumbled. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He didn't expect Keith to tell the truth, he never did. "When I was your age I used to sneak around with boys too. I was smart with it though."

Keith glared at Adam. "As if I'm not? I hide so much shit from you and Shiro. Just cause you figure out one thing doesn't mean I'm not smart."

Adam laughed. He walked closer and sat on the edge of Keith's bed. "I mean, you did just admit to it." Adam smiled, trying not to laugh. He tilted his head back to look at Keith.

Keith's eyes widened. He was such an idiot. How did he not think that through? Keith's face lit up. "S-Shut up," Keith snapped back. By now, he was far more than embarrassed.

"What's his name?" Adam asked. He couldn't help being curious. Adam could talk about Keith's love interest all day long. It was just cute to him.

Keith laid back on his bed. "It doesn't matter," Keith mumbled with a sigh. He and Lance weren't a thing. They just hooked up. Lance had his head too far up his ass to realize he wasn't straight. Keith knew better than to get attached to Lance McClain. Lance was a player, he had no intention of falling in love. Keith knew all of that.

"Well if he's giving you hickeys then I think it does."

Keith groaned. He stood up and walked to his desk. He grabbed a make-up wipe and took off the make-up that covered his hickeys. "Two hickeys, and no it doesn't matter." He tossed the wipe away and laid back in bed. Keith looked up at Adam. Adam was giving him a look. It showed that he wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. "Lance! His name is Lance."

"That's more like it," Adam said with a giggle. Even though Keith wasn't one to open up to people, there was no way around Adam. Adam would pry and pry till he got what he wanted. "Why would you think that didn't matter?"

Keith inhaled deeply. He focused his gaze on the ceiling above him. "He's convinced he's straight, and when he starts to question it he freaks out," Keith explained. Saying it out loud, he sounded stupid. He shouldn't be messing around with Lance like that, which is why he felt stupid.

Adam frowned his eyebrows. "A closeted gay. Is that really a good idea? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I know! He's just...different. Part of me feels like I'm taking advantage of the fact that he's confused. The other part feels like he needs this. I mean how long can you suffer from not knowing your sexuality?" Keith just felt more stupid. He knew Lance was experimenting with him. Keith just didn't want to take advantage of Lance when he was like this.

"Did he think he was gay before you?"

"No! I just-I don't know...He gets so scared to touch me, but when he does he doesn't want to stop. He's confuses me just as much as he confuses himself."

"You're playing with fire, Keith. You should know better from the last time you messed with a confused boy. There's no way that it's going to end-"

"What are we talking about?" Shiro asked as he walked into Keith's room. He couldn't find his fiance or his brother around the house. He was curious as to why they were in Keith's room.

Keith shot up, eyes wide. He turned to Adam, fear in his eyes. Adam knew better the to say anything about Lance. Shiro would have a heart attack. The only reason Keith shared things with Adam is because he knew he wouldn't tell Shiro. It would completely break Keith's trust if Adam even said a word.

"About how Keith stays in his room all day and does nothing," Adam lied straight through his teeth. He shot Keith a wink. Keith sighed in relief

Shiro opened his mouth to say something but something caught his eye. "Keith," was all he said. A look of anger was apparent on his face.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck is on your neck?"

Keith's hand shot up to cover the hickeys. Fucked, he was fucked. Shiro was going to bury him six feet under and never look back. Keith gulped hard. He couldn't make up an excuse. There was no excuse he could make up. Keith sat up in a panic. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm not going to fucking repeat myself," Shiro growled, his voice rising. He clenched his fists. Keith knew better than to throw himself around like that. Is this what he was doing after school? Having sex?

"Takashi-" Adam started, in hopes to save Keith.

"Don't! You cannot defend him in this one," Shiro snapped at Adam. Adam jumped a little from Shiro's tone. "So all this time you've been coming home late that's what you've been doing?"

"N-No it's not like that. I've been working on an English assignment with-"

"Bullshit! Don't fucking lie to me!"

"I'm not!" Keith yelled.

Shiro grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him up. He grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side to get a better look at the marks. "That's not an English assignment!"

Keith gave Shiro a hard push. "Don't fucking touch me! I'm nineteen! Let me live a little," Keith hollered. He knew this was going to happen. Everything between him and Shiro had to be a huge argument. They couldn't go a week without biting each other's heads off.

"I do let you live! Living isn't going around sleeping with boys after school! I raised you better than that," Shiro yelled back. He was so mad he couldn't think straight. Did Keith ever think anything through? He needed to focus on school, not boys.

"No, you don't! Why do you think I hide everything from you? Because you control my fucking life and have me on a leash!"

"Because you fuck everything up! I give you a little bit of freedom and you fuck up. You skip school, do drugs, fail your classes, get in fights, and sleep with people. When will you grow up?" Shiro continued to yell.

"Fuck you. Ever since dad died you couldn't wait to fuck my whole life up. You're my fucking brother. That all you are to me! Not my fucking dad! Stop controlling my whole fucking life. I'm sorry I'm not some Harvard fit son like you are. I like to live a little so I don't grow up to be like you!"

"Like me? I have a house and make good money. I have a good life and you're telling me you don't want that?" Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose in anger. "You keep doing this! When does it fucking stop? What if-What if that boy had an STD or something? Did you stop to think about that?"

"I'm a fucking virgin! I haven't fucked anyone! Of course, that's the first thing you assume. You were such a stuck-up asshole in high school that you didn't get any. Just because your little brother is having fun with his life doesn't mean you have to ruin everything."

"Oh, you think I'm jealous? You worked our father to fucking death. Every day it was something new with you. It still is! Keep doing this. You're going to end up being a junkie on the streets sucking dick for money, and I won't feel bad for your sorry ass," Shiro yelled. Keith said nothing. He just stood there, staring at his brother. "Exactly, you know I'm right. Keep playing victim, see how far it gets you in life."

Keith felt tears gather in his eyes. Did his brother really just say that to him? Keith knew he couldn't be mad. He made Shiro snap like that. Keith said a bunch of shit that drew that out of Shiro, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Is that all Shiro thought of him? Keith didn't know what to say. He had nothing to say. His brother just lit a fire in his heart. It was burning everything. His hope, faith, love, happiness. It was all being burnt to the floor, leaving Keith with nothing but pity and sadness.

Tears fell from Keith's cheeks to the floor. He bit his lip and nodded his head. "Okay," was all Keith could bring himself to say. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and walked. He covered his mouth to suppress the sobs. Keith walked out of his room and raced down the stairs.

"Keith!" he heard Adam call.

Just like that Keith ran. He ran to the front door, escaping as fast as he could. Keith slammed the door shut and ran. Rain fell onto him, soon soaking his clothes and hair. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he wanted to get out of there. Keith needed to. He'd lose his mind if he stayed in that house. Once Keith was far enough he stopped and pulled out his phone. Tears flooded his vision as he typed in his password.

Where was he going to go? He needed to get away. Keith knew he couldn't go to Pidge's, that'd be the first place Shiro would look. He didn't want to be found. He wanted to be MIA for as long as possible. There was only one other place he could go. Keith was quick to push call when he found the contact he wanted.

After a few rings, there was an answer. "Miss me, Mullet?" Lance's voice said. He sounded cheerful and happy. Hearing Lance's soft voice was what Keith need right now.

"Lance," Keith whispered, his voice cracking. Tears continued to stream down his face, not letting up anytime soon.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Lance asked in a concerned tone. He could tell just by the sound of Keith's voice that something was off. "Are you outside?" he mentioned, hearing the rain.

"Shiro, he-he saw the hickeys and we got into a huge argument and-"

"Where are you? I'll come right now," Lance said. He couldn't stand listening to Keith cry, it broke his heart. It didn't matter how far away Keith was, he needed Lance right now. Lance knew that and he was more than willing to help. Keith was out in the cold rain, he'd get sick. Lance didn't want any of that.

"I-I don't know. I just ran," Keith cried.

"Okay, go inside anything close. A gas station, a restaurant and send me your location. I'll be right there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AN IDEA. I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA FOR A NEW KLANCE STORY AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF. AHHHH I WANT TO WRITE IT SO BAD. This idea is probably the cutest thing I've ever come up with and I'm OBLIGATED to make it happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I've got you'

Keith sat in McDonald's. He had his chin in the palm of his hand, staring down at his phone. Keith awaited Lance's arrival. He didn't stop crying, but he wasn't as hysterical as before. Keith was anxious and upset. All he needed right now was a hug, a really big hug.

Keith impatiently tapped his foot, tears falling onto the table. He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down. The more he tried to calm down the more he wanted to cry. He loved his brother, of course. What Shiro said completely shattered Keith. Keith felt that he deserved it in a way, but it still hurt.

His head shot up when he heard the glass door leading inside open. It was Lance. Lance looked around before his eyes met Keith. He felt a crack in his heart as he watched tears stream down Keith's cheeks. Seeing him cry took a toll on Lance. Keith was quick to stand up, he bit his lip while looking up at Lance.

"Keith-"

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and pulled him close. He buried his face in Lance's chest and cried. Lance was taken aback at first, but it didn't take him long to catch on. He wrapped his arms around Keith and held him there. Lance wanted nothing more than to comfort Keith right now. It was what Keith needed. He needed Lance. Lance rested his head on top of Keith's. He let Keith cry as much as he wanted. Lance had no plans on leaving Keith till he was okay.

The two stayed like that for another minute or two. Keith pulled away and dried his face. He looked up at Lance, seeing his concerned expression. "I-I'm sorry. I have nowhere t-to go, and I don't want S-Shiro to find me," Keith apologized. He felt guilty for calling Lance and taking up his time. Lance probably had better things to do, but here he was at Keith's rescue.

Lance cupped Keith's face and ran his thumb against his cheeks, breaking the river of tears. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You can stay with me as long as you need, my sister loves you and my brothers hate all my friends. They'd be more than happy to have you, so would I," Lance said softly. He kept his voice in a calm tone, not trying to shake Keith up even more.

Keith felt the tears return. He nodded his head and looked to his feet. Lance pulled Keith back into his chest. "I've got you," Lance whispered.

...

Lance lead Keith into his bedroom. He opened his closet to pull out a hoodie and shorts. Lance tossed the clothes at Keith. The first thing Lance noticed about Keith when he went to get him was that he was soaking wet. Lance didn't know how long he was out in the rain, but it didn't matter. He'd catch a cold if he stayed out in that weather for a second longer. Lance knew he wasn't comfortable wearing wet clothes, nobody is.

Keith stared down at the clothes in his hands. He thought for a minute. Being close to Lance like this felt weird. Growing up the only friends Keith really had was Pidge and Matt. They used to have sleepovers when they were younger and watch Syfy movies. It was a faded memory in the back of Keith's mind. Those two were all Keith had. The only two Keith trusted. Having Lance as a close friend gave him a weird feeling. It was Lance for God's sake.

Lance was popular and athletic. He was handsome and outgoing. The complete opposite of Keith. A month ago Keith couldn't even picture this. Sharing his feelings to Lance. Laying in bed with him. Laughing with Lance and creating memories. It blew Keith's mind. Keith didn't know how to feel about it. He appreciated Lance for everything he did for him, but it still didn't make sense. Polar opposites becoming such good friends. Keith questioned it so much. He hated Lance before all of this. Now he was depending on Lance to be there for him. He was opening up to Lance, telling him things only Pidge and Matt knew.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked, taking notice of Keith's expression. He knew that Keith was still upset about the argument with Shiro, but he didn't look upset. He looked confused if anything.

Keith shook his head. "Nothing," Keith lied. Even if he opened up to Lance from time to time, he still had his secrets. He still kept things to himself because Keith was still scared. Keith looked at the hoodie. The number 28 on the back with McClain at the top. "Is this from football?"

Lance smiled a little. "Freshmen year. I remember coming home with that and my jersey. The look on my Papa's face, he was so proud of me," Lance muttered. His father taught him how to play. Lance could remember playing football in the front yard with his dad and brothers. He wanted to that with his own kids one day.

Keith laughed. He found that cute. Keith held up the hoodie so he can get a full look at it. The front of it had the blue lion which was Altea Highs' mascot. Keith smiled at it. Keith pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He put on the hoodie, it completely swallowing him. The hoodie went right above his knees.

"No way this was your freshmen hoodie," Keith said in disbelief. The hoodie was nearly eating him alive. Sure, Lance was tall, but this was his when he was fourteen.

Lance burst out into a fit of giggles. He thought Keith looked so cute in his hoodie. Just the way it fit him was cute. "I've always been tall and lengthy," Lance admitted. He looked Keith up and down, enjoying his view. Lance could look at Keith in his clothes all day long.

Keith hesitated before taking off his wet joggers. They were both boys, Keith had nothing to be nervous about. Lance couldn't help but stare as Keith changed into the shorts he had given him. Everything about Keith was so admirable. Lance laid back on his bed and continued to watch the show. He admired Keith's confidence to just change in front of him.

Keith noticed Lance's stare. "Something I can help you with?" Keith asked, he bit his lip and smirked.

Lance's face lit up. He felt somewhat embarrassed that Keith caught him staring. Lance turned his gaze. He grabbed Keith's clothes and smiled. "I'mma throw these in the washing machine," Lance stammered before walked out of his room.

Keith sighed and fell back onto the bed. He figured Lance was overthinking again. Keith hated when Lance overthought just as much as Lance hated it. Keith wanted Lance to look at him, he wanted Lance to touch him. None of that would be happening if Lance kept letting his mind get the best of him.

Besides, maybe it was best if the two didn't do anything. Keith felt it was wrong to do what he did with Lance. Lance needed to figure himself out, without Keith's help. Lance was just confused and didn't know who he was. Keith wasn't helping Lance at all, he knew better than to fuck with the boy's head.

Lance walked back into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He sat on his bed next to Keith. Keith looked towards Lance, making eye contact with him. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry about your argument with your brother. I can't help but blame myself...I gave you those," Lance mumbled, looking at the two purple marks on the older boy's neck.

"You d-don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault," Keith reassured him. He didn't want Lance to feel guilty when he didn't have anything to do with it. Lance had nothing to do with what Shiro said. That was his choice.

Lance rolled onto his back. "It wouldn't have happened if I didn't give you those, Keith."

Keith crawled up to the top of the bed. He laid his head on the pillows and turned on his side. "I'm not complaining about them...I kind of like them, it compliments my aesthetic," Keith said with a giggle.

Lance laughed. He rolled onto his side to face Keith. "Hickeys suit your 'bad boy aesthetic', whatever you say." Lance looked into Keith's eyes. He loved Keith's eyes. They were like a grayish indigo color. They reminded Lance of stars for some reason. His eyes just looked like they belonged in space. Lance could stare at them all day. Before Keith could even get the chance to respond Lance said, "your eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Keith's eyes widened at the sound of that. He didn't expect Lance to say that out of the blue. "I... T-Thank you," Keith stuttered out of embarrassment. He blushed a little from how cute that was.

Lance blushed and laughed. "I'm serious, I've never seen anything like them."

Keith smiled a little. "My dad had brown eyes, so I could only assume that I got them from my mom," Keith mumbled. Shiro had brown eyes just like their dad. Keith and Shiro both looked like their father, but Shiro more than Keith.

"You don't-You don't know your mom?" Lance asked. Keith had only told him about his dad. Lance never asked about his mom because he didn't want to push Keith. He figured Keith would tell him when he was ready.

Keith chewed on the inside of his lip and diverted his gaze from Lance's. "She left when I was born. My dad never had pictures of her around the house and Shiro never talks about her. I don't know much about her... I knew that her and my dad never actually got married," Keith explained. He didn't have a hard time talking about his mom like he did with his dad. His mom was never there so Keith didn't have feelings towards her. He and his dad had a close bond, that's what made it difficult for him.

Lance started to realize that he knew nothing about Keith before. He just thought Keith was an angsty teenager, but there was a reason behind Keith's moods. He never had a mother in his life and his dad was dead. That's enough to make a person lose their mind. Keith never got along with his brother either, and that was all the family he had. Lance felt stupid for judging Keith before he knew him. There was so much more depth to Keith than the dark clothes and the bad attitude.

"I've always had a feeling that Shiro is more like my dad and I'm more like my mom, but how would I know? I also feel like her not being around is part of the reason I act the way I do. Shiro had her around, even if it was only for a few years he still knew her. I never got that," Keith said with a sigh. He looked back up at Lance. Lance was just staring at Keith, listening to him. Keith smiled, it was nice to have someone listen to your problems now and then.

"Do you think she regrets leaving?" Lance asked.

Keith thought for a minute. That's a question he never really thought of. "I don't think so. She never tried to reach out, as far as I know, not even when my dad died," Keith mumbled. He kept thinking about it. What if his mom did try to reach out and he just never knew. Why did Keith not know anything about his mom?

"I can't imagine leaving my child. My parents not being here for only a year fucking sucks. I wouldn't want my kid to go through their whole life without me," Lance whispered.

"So you want kids?"

"Duh? I want a bunch of kids, at least three," Lance said in an excited tone. One thing he always looked forward to was babies. He was great with kids and couldn't wait to have some of his own.

Keith giggled. "That's cute," he muttered.

Lance frowned his eyebrows. "Cute?"

"Yeah. I can picture you braiding your daughter's hair and teaching your son how to multiply. It's cute," Keith claimed. Keith himself didn't know if he wanted kids. Kids didn't really like him and he didn't like kids. He also didn't know about getting married.

"I think my son is gonna be the one teaching me. Have you seen my grades?" Lance snorted. He wasn't a school person. His grades consisted of D's and C's. Lance had to have D's or higher to stay on football.

Keith chuckled. "No offense, but I feel like you're the stereotypical dumb jock," Keith said with a giggle. He watched as Lance's mouth fell open in offense. Keith rolled onto his back in laughter.

"I am not! There are many things about me that are unique," Lance corrected Keith.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" 

Lance thought for a minute. "I'm Cuban, I'm actually very nice, I'm mature compared to the other football players-"

"Bullshit! You are so not mature. You fuck around with the other players just like a dumb jock," Keith said in between giggles. He just thought it was funny that Lance wouldn't admit to the obvious. He was unique, but he was still a dumb jock. Keith sat up from how hard he was laughing.

"Okay, you know what?" Lance said, sitting up as well. He tackled Keith back onto the bed.

Keith let out a small scream from surprise but went back to laughing. Lance grabbed his wrists and pinned him down to the bed. "Lance!" Keith whined as he tried to escape his grip. He tilted his head to the side and continued to laugh.

Lance stared down at Keith. His mouth hung open and blush covered his pale cheeks. Keith looks so perfect. The way his laugh sounded, it was such a sweet sound to Lance. He could listen to it on repeat. The way Keith looked. His eyes shut tight from how hard he was laughing. His hair falling perfectly in front of his face. His cheeks dusted with a light pink color. Keith looked like a piece of art from Lance's angle. Lance couldn't tell you why Keith looked so good right now, but he did.

Keith saw Lance's look. His eyes were low. He looked like he was in love. Keith smiled a little. Lance was such a player. Keith knew not to get attached, but the look he was giving Keith told him otherwise. He just had these eyes that showed so much emotion.

Keith noticed Lance was distracted so he took the chance. He rolled them over, Keith sitting on Lance's lap. Lance was brought back to reality when he realized he was now laying on the bed under Keith. He was at a loss for words. Lance looked up at Keith, neither of them saying a word.

Lance caught himself thinking. How did they always end up like this? The two of them couldn't spend a day together without something happening. How did they get here? How did Lance get here? It was like something was pulling the two together. No matter what they did, it ended with one of them on top of the other. Lance couldn't tell if he liked it or not. It was always confusing till it happened. As soon as he got a taste he wanted more and more. They were supposed to be friends, but they always did this. It didn't make sense.

Keith didn't know what to do from here. He didn't know if Lance wanted this. Keith bit his lip hard. Lance stared at Keith's lips as his teeth pulled at them. Lance would kill to kiss him right now. Bitting his lip like that made it feel like he was teasing Lance. Keith took notice of Lance's stare. He put a hand to Lance's chest and leaned his face in closer.

They stared into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do. Lance's eyes drifted to Keith's lips once again. That was it, that's what told Keith he wanted this. Keith connected their lips. Lance melted into the kiss like a marshmallow over a fire. He brought his hands up and ran them through Keith's hair. Just like that, Lance didn't question it anymore. He wanted more and more. Lance licked Keith's bottom lip before lightly biting it.

Keith parted his lips, giving Lance's tongue access to his mouth. Keith questioned how Lance was so good at this. He knew that he wasn't the only person to touch Lance like this. Keith knew Lance had done this many times before. Did Lance know he was the only one to do this to Keith? Keith had only kissed three people in his life. Keith hadn't even had his first boyfriend.

Lance pulled away when he noticed Keith was starting to get tense. "What's wrong?" Lance asked in a concerned tone. He lightly rubbed Keith's thighs in a calming manner.

Keith knew he couldn't tell Lance the truth. Lance would just make fun of him. Keith was quick to make up an excuse. "I-I like it better when you're on top."

Lance smirked a little. He nodded and sat up. He let Keith get up and lay down. Lance straddled Keith's waist and grabbed his wrists. He kissed up Keith's neck. Keith tilted his head to the side, allowing Lance to do as he pleased. Lance kissed over the hickeys that he put there before. He knew better than to add more. Lance moved his hand to Keith's hip and slide it up to his side.

Before Lance could move his hand under Keith's hoodie he heard his phone ring. Lance sat up quickly in anger. "Oh my fucking god," Lance growled. He reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone. Keith stared up at Lance as he looked down at his phone. "What?" Lance said as he answered.

Keith covered his mouth to stop him from giggling at Lance's tone. He wondered who he was on the phone with. Keith smirked as he got an idea. He sat up and looked into Lance's eyes. Lance rose an eyebrow at Keith. He trailed his fingers up Lance's chest before pushing Lance down against the bed. Lance looked up at the older in confusion.

"Lotor, I already told you-" Lance said before he was cut off by his friend on the other line. He watched as Keith crawled closer to Lance. Keith began to walk his fingers down Lance's chest and stomach. He found his way to the bottom of Lance's t-shirt and snaked his hand under it. Keith ran his cold hands against Lance's soft skin causing him to shudder.

Keith bit his lip at Lance before placing a kiss on Lance's stomach. He kept kissing, going further and further down. Lance blushed heavily as he watched Keith's every move.

"I-I'm with Keith right now, so no," Lance stammered. He felt a pit in his stomach, not knowing what Keith was going to do. "Because w-we're friends."

Keith sat up a little. Right, they were friends. Why did he forget that? Lance noticed Keith's sudden change in attitude. He sat up and gave Keith a light kiss before pulling him into his chest. Keith was taken aback for a second. He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and nuzzled into his neck. Keith found comfort in Lance's touch. It was like his safe place.

Lance continued his conversation with Lotor for another minute before hanging up the phone. "You okay?" Lance asked as he lightly ran his hands through the back of Keith's hair.

"I'm just tired."

Lance sighed, having a feeling that wasn't the actual reason. "We can go to bed if you want. I'll put on a movie."

Keith smiled as Lance moved to the top of the bed and grabbed the TV remote. "Lance?"

"Yeah?"

Keith crawled close to Lance. He got under the covers and snuggled close to Lance. Lance chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Thank you, for everything."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What am I to you?'

Keith was awoken by the sound of an alarm. The two boys were up till about three in the morning watching movies and talking. They didn't do anything, surprisingly. They did cuddle though. Keith wasn't really the type of person to cuddle, but he made do for Lance.

Lance sat up, his hair a mess. He grabbed his phone and turned off his alarm. It was five in the morning, time to get ready for work. Keith watched as Lance swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for a second. He was running off two hours of sleep right now. Lance rubbed his eyes and yawned, wishing he didn't have work today. He wanted to stay in bed with Keith all day long, but he needed the money.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked as Lance stood up and stretched. He puffed out his bottom lip in sadness, not wanting Lance to leave.

Lance turned to face the older boy. "I have to go to work," Lance muttered. He ran his hand through Keith's black locks and cupped his cheek. "I'll probably be back before your even awake."

"But-"

Lance kissed Keith's cheek softly. "Go back to sleep, I promise I'll be back before you wake up. And if I'm not then you can pester me about it till my ear falls off."

Keith giggled at him. He noticed how Lance was becoming more comfortable around him. He was kissing him and cuddling with him. Was Lance finally starting to realize his sexuality? Keith nuzzled his face into Lance's hand and nodded. Lance walked off into his bathroom to get ready, leaving Keith in bed.

Keith wondered if Lance was finally coming to his senses. He was so affectionate towards Keith that it made it seem like they were together. They weren't together though. The two were just friends. Could Lance just be doing this for his own pleasure? Keith didn't know and honestly, he didn't care. He liked the feeling of being loved, being wanted. Keith hadn't felt this way his whole life. Now that he was getting the attention he craved he didn't want it to end.

Keith decided it was better not to question it. Lance was fine being touchy when it was just the two of them. He didn't want anyone to know his secret. Keith was fine with it as long as he got the love he yearned for. He didn't think he was being used. Keith just thought that Lance was figuring himself out and Keith was helping him through it.

Keith laid back down and closed his eyes he hugged a pillow close to his chest and drifted back to sleep.

Lance walked back into the bedroom seeing Keith fast asleep. He smiled at the raven-haired boy. Lance sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at Keith. "What am I doing to you? What am I doing to us?" Lance asked, as if Keith could hear him.

Lance didn't know if he was straight, gay, or whatever. His mind still wouldn't let him decide. No matter how hard he tried to decide his brain wouldn't let him. He knew that he wanted everything he did with Keith, but he didn't know if it was right. Lance honestly found it annoying, he could make out with a boy, but not admit to being a little gay. He hated himself so much for not being able to decide who he was. Lance just wished he could cast away the negative thoughts and be okay with who he was.

Lance felt bad for having to put Keith through this all. He could only imagine what went through Keith's head when they did the things they did. Lance didn't want to confuse Keith just as he was confused. Keith didn't deserve to be used in the ways Lance was using him. Lance just wanted to finally come to terms with himself. He didn't want to make Keith hurt because of this.

Lance brushed aside those thoughts and went back to getting ready. He couldn't be late for work.

...

When Keith woke up again he woke up to something that he was never going to forget. It was Lance. Lance was curled up in his arms sound asleep.

He looked so peaceful. His lips were slightly parted as he softly breathed. His eyes were closed shut as if his long eyelashes were too heavy to keep open. Keith could perfectly see Lance's freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. Everything about Lance looked so perfect. His soft lips look so kissable. Keith just couldn't resist him. Lance's skin was so soft and flawless, it made Keith envious. He took a mental picture of this moment, never wanting to forget it.

Keith wasn't sure when Lance got home or what time it was. He questioned how long he had been asleep. Keith didn't know if he should get up or stay where he was. He didn't want to wake up Lance, but he wanted to check the time. Keith smiled softly at the younger boy. He lightly kissed Lance's cheek before sliding out his grip. Keith reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone.

Keith opened his phone. It was three o'clock. Keith's eyes grew wide in surprise. He wondered how he slept so long. Keith slept for twelve hours straight. It blew his mind. Keith noticed the twenty missed calls from Shiro and a bunch of texts. He paid no knowledge to whatever Shiro had said to him. Keith didn't want to see or talk to him right now. He needed his time and space. Everything that happened yesterday nearly broke Keith's heart.

"Keith?"

Keith sat up and turned to Lance. He was sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. "Hey," he mumbled.

Lance looked at Keith, noticing he seemed upset. "What's wrong?" Lance asked.

"Nothing. How was work?" Keith asked as he laid back down. He didn't want Lance to worry more than he already was. Keith was fine dealing with his problems on his own. He didn't need to involve Lance.

Lance fixed Keith a suspicious look. "It was fine. What's wrong?" Lance asked, pushing a little harder. As much as Keith tried to hide his emotions, Lance read right through them. No matter what Lance always knew.

"I said nothing," Keith repeated himself.

"Keith, that's a lie. I can tell something's bothering you and-"

"I'm fine!" Keith yelled, feeling aggravated. "Sometimes I just don't want to open up. I've been dealing with shit by myself for my entire life. I don't need help all the time."

"Keith, you don't have to deal with it alone anymore. You have me to-"

"Lance! You don't get it. I don't want help all the time. I know that sounds stupid, but that's just how I am. I need to fight my own fights," Keith explained. He appreciated everything Lance was doing for him, but Keith was still a loner at the end of the day. He didn't want the attention or to ask for help. It just wasn't something he was used to.

Lance lowered his eyes, showing his anger and stress. He just wanted to help Keith. He couldn't understand what the problem was. Lance was always trying to help people. It isn't healthy to keep everything to yourself. "Fine," he muttered under his breath. Lance grabbed his phone and turned it on, ignoring Keith.

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

Keith received no answer.

Keith stood up. "Fine, be mad. I'll just go somewhere else," Keith declared.

Lance was quick to grab Keith's wrist, stopping him from leaving. "You're so stubborn! I don't want you to fucking leave! I just want to fucking help!" Lance hollered. The tone in Lance's voice made Keith flinch. Lance didn't notice he was yelling at first, when he did he felt bad.

"There are some things you can't help, Lance!"

Lance let go of Keith's wrist, his hand falling to his side. He diverted his gaze to his lap. "But I-I can try," Lance said in a hushed tone. He felt as if Keith was pushing him away on purpose. It was like Keith didn't want to be saved. He was doing everything in his power to be helpless.

Keith sighed. "When we sleep...you hold me. Why?" Keith asked.

Lance was throw off by that question. He didn't know. They kissed and stuff, was it wrong to cuddle with Keith? Lance didn't know. He didn't know anything about doing stuff with a guy. Lance just thought it felt right. "I-I don't know."

"What am I to you?"

"Keith, I know everything that I do with you isn't right and I'm-"

"What am I to you?" Keith yelled.

Lance looked up at Keith, making eye contact with him. Was Keith mad at him for the things they did together? Did Keith not want to do those things anymore? Lance felt bad. He felt like he was playing with Keith's emotions and he was hurting his feelings. Lance didn't want that, he didn't want to hurt Keith. He was just so confused that he couldn't make a decision. Lance felt tears flood his eyes. He couldn't tell you why he was about to cry, but he knew it had something to do with Keith.

Keith saw how glossy Lance's eyes had become. He immediately felt bad for making Lance upset. "No, don't cry," Keith said in a slight panic. He crawled back onto the bed and got on top of Lance. He sat on Lance's lap and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Lance buried his face in Keith's chest and held him closely. He tried his hardest not to cry as he shut his eyes tight. God, he didn't want to hurt Keith. He didn't want to break his trust again. "I'm t-the one that needs to be sorry. I'm h-hurting you," Lance stammered, fighting back tears.

"You're not hurting me, Lance. I promise you're not hurting me... I just got mad, that's all," Keith whispered as he began to run his hands through Lance's hair. He lightly kissed Lance's forehead in hopes he'd calm down.

Lance nodded as he calmed down a little. "Y-You need to tell me if I ever make you upset," Lance pleaded. "Please, I don't want to be the person to hurt y-you."

Keith could feel the butterflies gather in his stomach. Lance didn't want to hurt him. Keith was safe with Lance. He wasn't going to get hurt when he was with Lance. Keith felt a feeling in his heart that he had never felt before. It felt as if someone was squeezing his heart ever so softly. The feeling felt so intense yet so joyful. Keith didn't want that feeling to go away. He wanted to feel this way forever. Keith didn't know what to name this feeling. He knew it wasn't love, but he didn't quite understand what it was. All he knew was that Lance made him feel this way. If Lance was giving Keith this amazing feeling then he never wanted to leave Lance's side.

"You could never hurt me," Keith sighed. He lightly grabbed Lance's chin and tilted his head. Keith was relieved to see the tears had cleared up.

Lance cluelessly stared into Keith's eyes. "Kiss me, please," Lance begged. All he yearned for right now was the feeling of Keith pressed against him. He just wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Keith smiled as he happily leaned closer to Lance. He closed his eyes and placed his lips to Lance's. Lance melted on command. Something about kissing Keith felt so special. Lance has kissed a lot of people in his life but none of them compared to kissing Keith. His lips, his taste, his everything. It was so much more enjoyable than anyone else. Lance felt wrong for loving to kiss a guy so much, but he just liked it better that way.

Keith pulled away and smiled down at Lance. He raked his hands through Lance's brown locks with joy. Lance felt such a strong attraction to Keith. It was more than a physical attraction. It was a mental one too. Everything about Keith was just so perfect to Lance. He couldn't get enough of it.

Lance thought as he lightly ran his hand up Keith's hip. "I have practice after school tomorrow. Are you going to go home?" Lance asked nervously. Truthfully, Lance didn't want Keith to go. If he could, he wanted Keith to stay with him forever. They could do whatever they wanted when it was just them.

"Probably. As much as I hate Shiro right now, I don't want him to kill himself from worrying too much," Keith spoke. He really didn't want to go home, but eventually, he had to. Shiro was probably worried sick and Keith was well aware of that. Keith just needed the two days away.

"At least I get another night with you, right?" Lance said in a cheerful tone. Even if he was sad Keith was going, he still tried to look on the brighter side of things.

Keith nodded. "Another night of us alone...in a bed together," Keith teased as he slowly ran his hand down Lance's chest. He always found it so amusing to tease Lance. Keith saw how desperate Lance was for him, which made it ten times more enjoyable.

Lance gulped and his face brightened up. "Don't tease me, mullet," Lance warned. He wasn't one to be teased. Lance was one of two ways in bed, loving or aggressive. He was a complete sucker for romance and love, so being soft and gentle was something he enjoyed. That being said, he was also very demanding and rough. It all depended on the kind of mood he was in.

Keith giggled a little. He got close to Lance's ear and whispered, "or what?"

Lance groaned as Keith's voice sent shivers down his spine. He drew his hand up and grabbed ahold of Keith's hair, tugging it roughly. Lance brought Keith's face close to his own. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," Lance said in a deep, raspy voice.

Keith gulped hard.

Oh fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...don't worry about it'

Keith came home from school the next day in nervousness. He didn't know what to expect when he walked through that door. All Keith knew was that Shiro was going to be pissed. Keith didn't want to argue with his brother anymore. He just wanted to makeup and call it a day, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Keith tried his hardest to close the door quietly. The last thing he wanted to do was let Shiro know he was home. If Keith could just slip up to the room and not make a single sound, that'd be amazing. Keith shut the door as soundproof as possible before sneaking to the staircase. He moved as slow as he could, hoping he wouldn't make a sound.

He was one step to the staircase when the floorboard underneath him creaked. Keith cursed himself and rolled his eyes. "Keith? Is that you?" Shiro's voice called from the kitchen. 

Keith wanted to make a break for the door right then, but he knew that wasn't an option anymore. "Y-Yeah," Keith said under his breath. He began to slowly creep to the kitchen. Keith was nervous to talk to Shiro. He didn't know if he was going to get yelled at again or what.

He peered around the corner, seeing Shiro leaning against the counter. Shiro looked up at Keith, not saying a word. "Where did you go? W-Why didn't you answer my texts?" Shiro burst out. He was bubbling with anger and stress. The last two days he was worried sick about his brother. Not knowing where he was gave him such a sick feeling.

Keith had no answer to his questions, mostly because he didn't want to answer them. He didn't want to tell Shiro anything, not yet at least. "Just...don't worry about it," he mumbled.

"Keith now isn't the time to be like this! Do you know how fucking worried I was?" Shiro hollered.

"Don't yell at me! Yelling at me doesn't help anything. It makes me want to cry and leave again," Keith said in a shaky voice. One thing Keith hated was being yelled at, by anyone. He didn't like the idea of people speaking down to him.

Shiro took a sharp inhale and a deep exhale. He took a second to try and calm himself. "Okay, I'm sorry," Shiro started. "If you don't want me to yell then you need to work with me, please."

Keith looked at Shiro then down at his feet. "I'm tired, I just want to go to bed," Keith grumbled. He was normally a closed-off person, but with Shiro, it was like he was locked away. Keith just didn't trust Shiro like he trusted his friends. Shiro was the authority figure, which made him untrustworthy.

"No! You are going to sit here and tell me where the hell you were," Shiro demanded, his voice rising once again. He couldn't control his temper when Keith was being so difficult.

"I don't know...maybe I was on the streets sucking dick for money," he answered with an attitude. Keith hadn't forgotten what Shiro had said to him. That was what made him leave, just that sentence.

Shiro sighed, knowing Keith was going to bring that up. He knew he was in the wrong when he said that. Shiro regretted it the moment it left his mouth. "I'm sorry about that. You know I didn't mean that-"

"No, I don't know that. You could have thought that your entire fucking life. That I was never going to amount to anything. I was going to be some broke hooker on the streets," Keith chocked out. Tears began to surface in Keith's eyes. It hurt him so badly to know that's what his brother thought of him. That he was just some slut with no priorities.

Shiro didn't understand, he could never understand. Being the little brother was difficult. Keith had so much to live up to, and always had everybody on his ass. Shiro was just this perfect role model that everyone wanted Keith to be like him. In reality, Keith could never be like him. He could never be the good kid that Shiro was. Keith didn't get good grades. He didn't listen to rules. Keith had his mindset on so much more than this suburban life Shiro was living.

Keith wanted to step outside the box and see the world. Keith hadn't always seen everything in color. He was always closed off and in a dark headspace. When the color started seeping through the seems, Keith wanted to explore. He wanted to see the world for what it was. Keith wanted to experience everything he could and try new things. He was always thinking outside of the box in class. Keith was never one to think like others. He was different than his brother in every way and he wanted to embrace that.

"Keith, that's not what I think. You have so much potential and you are so smart. I'm sorry that I said that. It was wrong and I didn't mean it. I just worry about you. I don't want you to go down the wrong paths," Shiro explained. He watched as tears streamed down his little brother's face. Shiro felt so much guilt knowing it was his fault Keith was hurting.

Keith sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears. "I'm not, okay? I'm just being myself. I don't mean to fuck up all the time, b-but it just happens. I try so hard to be good, but I'm not," Keith cried. He brought a hand to his face and covered his eyes, feeling absolutely broken.

"I know you try, but I just worry. I want you to thrive in life. You do all the things I avoided in high school, which is what scares me. I never experienced it so I don't know if you're going to be safe or not. All I want is for you to be safe."

Keith didn't bother to look up a Shiro, he didn't have to guts to look Shiro in the eyes while he was crying like this. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to worry you," Keith wept. He tried to calm himself a little as he brushed the remaining tears away. Keith needs to suck it up for a little. "I know I do stupid things, but I'm smart about the stupid things I do. I think things through, I really do."

Keith looked back up at Shiro, seeing the concern in his eyes. Shiro took a second or two. He thought of what to say to Keith next. "Did you stay with that boy?" Shiro asked.

Keith sheepishly nodded. He didn't want to lie to Shiro but he knew Shiro was going to throw a fit. "We didn't...we didn't have sex, I promise."

Shiro let out a sigh of relief. That was what he was worried about. "Are you going to keep seeing him?" Shiro asked. Keith nodded once again. "Please, be safe and smart. Don't-Don't let him push you into anything. I mean that," Shiro stated. Shiro had a feeling that Keith and this boy weren't dating. As much as Shiro wanted to meet him and tell him that if he ever hurt his brother he'd snap his neck, Shiro knew they weren't serious. He wanted Keith to keep telling him things like this. It made it easier to trust Keith.

Keith's eyes lit up with joy. He was quick to engulf his brother in a hug. "So you mean I can still see him?" Keith asked happily.

Shiro was taken off guard. Keith never hugged him. He couldn't recall the last time Keith willingly hugged him. "Yes, as long as you keep telling me things and don't push me away then you can see him."

Keith hugged his brother even tighter. "Thank you," Keith mumbled. He pulled away from his brother and smiled up at him.

"Do you have homework?"

Keith's eyes grew wide as he spun around on his heel. "Nope, not that I can remember," he lied. He had a shit ton of homework, that didn't mean he was going to do it.

"Keith," Shiro warned.

Keith giggled and raced up the stairs to his room. He kicked his shoes into the corner of the room and set his backpack on the floor. He collapsed on his bed and snuggled into the sheets. Keith reached into his back pocket in search of his phone. After not finding it he decided to search his backpack for it. Keith sat up and unzipped his backpack. The first thing he saw was Lance's hoodie that he had accidentally taken. He sighed knowing he'd have to give it back eventually.

Keith set the hoodie on his lap and continued his search for his phone. He found it at the bottom of his bag. Keith opened his phone to see a missed call from Lance and a text. Keith laid back down as he dialed Lance's number.

After a few rings, Lance picked up. "Hey, Mullet," Lance bubbled.

Keith scoffed. "You called?" Keith asked.

Lance laughed a little. "I was just wondering if everything went okay...with you and your brother?"

Keith smiled. Lance cared, he really fucking cared. Keith felt that same feeling. The squeezing of his heart. "Yeah, we talked. Everything is fine now," Keith mumbled. He grabbed and pillow and hugged it to his chest, feeling excited for some reason.

"That's good. You didn't answer my call and I was starting to get worried," Lance said.

"It's all good. How was practice?" Keith asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He didn't want to stop talking Lance. Keith could just listen to him ramble on all day long. He liked the sound of his voice. He liked the conversation they made. Talking to Lance was like a dream.

"It was good, I'm exhausted though. Coach is having us work extra hard for some reason," Lance explained.

Keith bit his lip and stared down at the hoodie on his bed. "Speaking of football, I still have your sweatshirt. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Keep it."

Keith's eyes widened at the sound of that. Keeping it? Lance's football hoodie? That was the type of stuff couples did. Lance and Keith were most definitely not a couple. "But-"

"You can keep it, if you wear it to my next game," Lance spoke with a smirk. He'd kill to see Keith in the crowd, cheering him on. Lance always loved when his family came to the games, but recently they've been too wrapped up in work. Having someone there for support would bring Lance so much joy.

Keith laughed. "You want me to go to a football game?" Keith was never a sports kind of guy. He never found it interesting and he never wanted to do it. To Keith, it was pointless and boring. Keith was more of the person to sit in his room and draw. Maybe listen to some music and read. Sports was a huge no thanks.

"My football game, to be specific," Lance corrected him.

"You're crazy. You know I hate sports and school events."

Lance pouted. "Please! It'd make me really happy. You can come home with me after and spend the night. It'll be fun I promise," Lance begged. Lance just really wanted Keith to see him play. He wanted to show Keith that he had a talent, that he was good at more than being annoying.

Keith thought it over for a second. "You know if you really just want me to spend the night, you could ask."

"But I want you to come to my game too, please, Keith," Lance begged some more. "We can get ice cream on the way home."

"Fine!" Keith caved. He mostly said yes just so he could spend more time with Lance. "But don't be expecting this often," he warned. Keith knew that even if he said that, he'd still probably end up doing it again. What can he say? He's a sucker for Lance.

"Yay! Thank you!"


End file.
